Sharp Shooter
by Artistic-Resonance
Summary: Humanity has been devoured by a plague that infects millions and turns them into bloodthirsty undead monsters. When Alfred Jones goes on a journey across the country to try to get to the last flight for Europe, he meets a woman that captivates him more than he ever thought was even possible. Rated M for blood, gore, language, and maybe lemon. Fem!CanadaxAmerica
1. Chapter 1

**Fear (fi(ə)r/)**

_Noun_

_Noun: Fear; plural: fears_

_Defined as an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat._

___Synonyms include:_

___Terror, fright, fearfulness, horror, alarm, panic, agitation, trepidation, dread, consternation, dismay, & distress.  
_

* * *

The whole world was collapsing in on itself along with humanity. People were wandering the streets with eyes glazed and a hunger for anything coming their way. With barely anywhere safe left in the eastern portion of America, I made my way to the Midwest. I was looking for a safe haven, and I knew that someone in the city of Chicago must know something.

I had made it to the outskirts of the giant city and by that time I had already gotten a small bullet shave wound on my shoulder from another traveler and various scrapes and bruises.

I had managed to take shelter in an old railroad station. My boots made the debris scattered underneath me crunch. The mess of newspapers, bottles, and bullet casings reminded me of how lonely this world was now. I remembered coming to Chicago pre-apocalypse, and it was full of friendly people and bustling businesses. It made my heart swell with pride for my country back then, but now it was hollow. I felt nothing.

There was an employee break room in the back of the station with a cot, a table, and a desk with worn out security camera monitors on it. I set down my heavy backpack on the table, which creaked under the weight. I tried flicking on the screens, and surprisingly one worked. It had four smaller sections so I could see different parts of the station. Fantastic. I stepped away from the monitor and went to my bag, unzipping it and pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. The edges curled over my fingers as I pushed it flat across the table, crinkling and bending slightly at the ends. Before me was the layout out the Chicago streets, safe sections circled in red. I was heading for the river, where a flight of stairs led to a safe house. It was about 10 blocks away, but I didn't want to take the chance of walking outside at night with those diseased meat walkers.

I was about to lie down in my cot and settle in when I heard a bang come from the monitor. I scrambled over to it, clutching my shirt in one hand and putting my other hand on the desk. The picture was blurry, but in the upper right corner of the monitor was a video of the train tracks. I made out the shape of a girl, her hair in ponytails, which were flying behind her in her attempt to run. Her knee high boots slammed against the metal and wood in a whir. I wondered how she was running so quickly, wearing a tight white military coat and what looked like a black skirt. She suddenly stopped, turned, pulled out a handgun, and when three bumbling idiots got a tad closer, she shot three times, hitting each of them square in the forehead. Her aim was dead on.

_Damn, those were some good shots! _

Quickly, she shoved the gun back into her coat before turning on her heel and rushing off. I went to my cot slowly and sat down, tossing my shirt onto the table. Who the hell was she? I raked my fingers through my blonde hair and sighed, feeling the dirt that encased my hair. I missed everyday showers so much. The last time I had taken a bath was about two weeks ago. The only thing saving me from odor was a canister of AXE I found while raiding a convenience store. I lied down and closed my eyes, replaying that mysterious woman's shots in my head. A small portion of me wanted me to see her again somehow, and I hoped that I would.

* * *

**Hello! First chapter of Sharp Shooter! Yay!**

**I've been working super hard on this ahahaha. And I know it's sorta short, but not to worry, because the next chapter will be much longer!**

**I hope that you enjoy it! There's more to come! Please read and review!**

**~Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beau·ty (byo͞otē/)**

_Noun_

_ Defined as a combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, esp. the sight._

_Synonyms include: _

_admirable, adorable, alluring, enticing, gorgeous, graceful, pulchritudinous, radiant, & ravishing._

* * *

Making my way to the river began with waking up. I obviously had nothing to eat, so I just put my shirt on, packed my things, and headed out with my gun out. With some crazy luck, I didn't see any zombies wandering around for about five blocks. At the sixth, there was one eating a rotted corpse in an alley, and he came straight for me. To him, I was a new hunk of food, but to me, he was just another round of target practice. I yanked a knife out of my belt, throwing it by the blade and watching it spin like a gymnast through the air, only to stick the landing in the diseased human's eye. He fell onto the ground, and I went over to it, tugging my knife out of their skull followed by smashing my boot into its head to make the bones in its cranium crack into the brain. I wiped the blood off my boot and onto their tattered shirt, and then doing the same with my knife before popping it back into the loop on my belt.

As I kept walking, I looked in the windows of old shops that had seemed long since closed. Stumbling upon an empty Walgreen's, I pried the doors open and went inside. The store seemed completely untouched. I took the amazing opportunity to shove some cans of anything in my bag along with water, toilet paper, and another can of AXE, since I was running out. I grabbed a few other minuscule items before shoving off on my journey once more.

At about noon I made it to the river without too much trouble along the way. I was still in one piece, which is all I really cared about. Around the safe zone was a large fence. Rumor had it that it had a 70% success rate in keeping the living dead out. That was the second best in America.

When I stepped up to the gate, two soldiers quickly rushed me inside the gate, slamming it behind us. They took me into a building that had cots and other kinds of surgical tables. I wasn't worried like a normal person would be, because I had done this before in Ohio. They had me sit down on the table, and they pierced a needle into my forearm to draw blood. The thick red syrup filled the syringe, and they pulled it out. About an hour later, in which I had been stripped down and physically checked, a technician came in and told me that I was in the clear. Relieved I put my garments back on and went out the door.

I was really looking for a place to unwind, so I decided to look for some kind of tavern. I got lost a few times, and I had to ask natives where to go. I ended up at a small staircase that led to a small bar room under the city. A pool table sat in the corner with a few people taking shots both with Jack Daniel's and their pool sticks.

As I gazed around the room, my eyes fell upon a familiar sight. Knee-high black boots' heels hooked into the rungs of the bar stool, mile long legs that disappeared into a miniskirt, and a white military coat with fancy golden epaulettes. A familiar sight indeed. The moment I was done looking her over, I was sure I knew who she was.

Well, sort of.

"Ivan, hit me with a shot of that Stoli stuff you've got behind that counter of yours." she said, her voice more orotund than the most experienced politician. A light-haired Russian man behind the counter nodded and pulled down his light pink scarf. "Yes ma'am. " he replied, the accent thick and authentic. He knelt down and pulled out a small glass and a bottle of vodka, pouring a shot for her. I slowly made my way to the counter, planning to tap her on the shoulder and introduce myself. I was about five feet away when a sudden vicious growl behind me made all the hairs on my body stand on edge. I quickly turned to come face to face with glazed eyes that yearned for flesh. That's when it hit me.

That 30 percent chance of a breach had held true.

I scrambled to get my gun, but a shriek behind me made me think twice.

"DUCK, PRETTY BOY!"

I went down and turned, everything going in slow motion. The woman was barely looking at the walker, one eye fixed on it. Her violet eyes were full of a whole new and deep level of concentration that I had never seen before. I watched as she inhaled to aim, and exhaled to fire. The pistol's bullet zipped above my head, hitting the undead creature and making it collapse in an instant. I let out a labored breath. She had just thrown me into one hell of a tizzy.

She shoved the pistol back into her coat and snatched the shot off the table. Throwing her head back, she tossed the alcohol into her mouth, downing it and letting out a large sigh. Behind me, a few officers rushed inside and carried the body away. They sure didn't make a big deal about it like I thought they would. I slowly stood up and made my way over to the mysterious woman and tapped her shoulder softly. She quickly turned to me, not the slightest bit afraid of making eye contact with a man that was at least a few times her size. "Yes sir, can I help you?"

I chuckled a small bit and sat down next to her. "Ah, hello... I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones." I stated, extending my hand to her. She gave me a cold and harsh stare before carefully putting her gloved hand into mine. "I'm Madeleine... Madeleine Bonnefoy."

I shook her hand and noticed that her head was topped with a white beret, with a red maple leaf insignia stuck on the front. "Are you Canadian?" I inquired, pointing to the leaf. She nodded, turning to me and crossing her legs. Jesus, how short was that skirt?!

"I was actually a commander for the Canadian military."

"Was?"

She took off her oval-shaped glasses and used a napkin on the counter to wipe them off. Her eyes looked really violet in this light.

"Yes. Before this stupid damn plague I was a highly respected military commander. I lived in Ottawa before this. Beautiful city... absolutely gorgeous..." she trailed off suddenly, not wiping her glasses and staring past me with a distant look. After a moment, I waved my hand in front of her eyes, and Madeline jumped in her seat. She quietly huffed before putting her lenses back on. "What about you, Alfred?"

"Me? Oh, I was actually in the military too. Also a commander. Marines to be exact."

Her eyebrow arched, showing me that she was somewhat curious and interested. "Nice...what city are you from?"

"New York. That's where I just came from." I chuckled. "Where are you heading for?" She stood up and took out a ten dollar bill, slapping it onto the counter and sliding it towards Ivan. Looking to me, she used two fingers to motion to the exit. This was something private she didn't want others to hear. I was glad she was talking to me without much trouble.

Maybe it's because you told her about your military position. I thought to myself. Military people always seemed to have a connection that was set even before meeting. It was a good start of a friendship in which you could trust one another. It surely gave me an advantage.

We stepped outside and she kept left, going a few yards before ducking into an alleyway. I made sure to follow her carefully as to not get lost. When the alley came to an end, we walked into an open space with bushes and an old set of benches. It was probably a nice place to rest at one point. Madeleine sat on one of the benches, tapping her shoe on the broken concrete. I put my bag down on the bench and sat next to her, watching her take her own bag and pull out a rolled up paper. She spread it out over her lap, revealing a sleek map of the United States. Her finger went from Chicago to Seattle, her leather glove squeaking against the shiny surface. "I'm going to Washington. Sea-Tac Airport. That's where one of the last flights to Europe will leave in less than a month."

I looked at her, completely astonished. "That's where I was heading, too." Her eyes met mine, and she slightly smiled. "Well then, you sure are smart."

She rolled the map back up, shoving it into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, Alfred, I have a plane to get to. I hope to see you there."

She got up to leave, but before she could take a few steps, I grasped her wrist. Her eyes turned to fire, shooting me a burning stare. Quickly, I stammered, "W-why don't we just go together? I think we might give each other good company..."

After a few moments, the flames died down, and her eyes turned back to the more familiar violet orbs I knew. Maddy's expression went blank.

"How old are you?"

"24"

"Will you get in my way?"

"No ma'am."

After a long and painful pause, she smiled. "Yeah, come on, let's blow this shithole."

* * *

**Wow ok I updated this a lot faster than I was going to. Thanks to my friend, who I'll call Canada.**

**Thanks, Canada. I don't think I could love moose and drag my ass as much as you do!**

**~Meg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vul·ner·a·ble (vəln(ə)rəbəl/)**

_Adjective_

_Defined as being susceptible to physical or emotional attack or harm._

_Synonyms include: _

_helpless, defenseless, powerless, impotent, weak, & susceptible._

* * *

Our mission to get to Seattle had us on a long and tiring walk. Madeleine made the trek a little better by making funny jokes and telling stupid stories. She seemed to feel okay with me tagging along, which gave me a sense of relief. The first night we had to shelter, we went into a worn out motel that happened to have a room that was still in one piece.

And thank God there were two beds.

She took the bed closest to the door, and I the one by the bathroom. Maddy went into the bathroom to change, and I just took my shirt off. It peeled off of my sweaty skin, letting the cool air rejuvenate my body. I kicked my shoes off and flopped onto the old mattress, giving out a long sigh. I heard the bathroom door creak open, and I glanced over to see her standing in the doorway. Her eyes looked away from me, and I could tell she was overwhelmingly embarrassed. Which, obviously, the there was no reason to be. She was wearing sweatpant shorts and a tee-shirt, but she acted like she was wearing lingerie.

"What's up with you-"

"Do you promise to stay in your bed?"

The interrupting question shocked me. What did she mean by that?

"Yes...?"

The Canadian woman looked at me through half-lidded purple eyes. Her arms folded over her chest, and the look seemed to grow more intense. Was she scared of me or something?

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, sitting up and crossing my legs.

She slowly let her arms fall to her sides, and I noticed how slender and dainty her hands were. Perfectly rounded nails complimented the shape of her fingers. "N-nothing, Alfred. It's nothing. Just... go to sleep, alright?" She mumbled, giving me a small smile before reaching up to her head and pulling out her ponytails. My eyes watched every lock of golden-brown hair fall in wavy bunches on her shoulders in such a way that made me feel a rush of comfort. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about her hair just made me feel that way. I abruptly pictured twirling the smooth strands between my calloused fingers.

I felt my face becoming slightly warm, and I flopped back onto the bed, putting my arm over my eyes. I heard her laugh, and I said, "What's so funny?"

"You're just a dork." She remarked. "One huge ass dork."

"Well you are too." I heard her jump on top of her bed, knowing now that there seemed to be more spring in her step.

"Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight, Maddy."

...

My brain wasn't very good at processing why I woke up during the middle of the night. It seemed to take longer than humanly necessary. Normal people knew right away or at least a few moments afterwards.

My eyes felt heavy, and I blinked a few times when I awoke. I could feel those stupid crust things in my eye.

Through the faint light of moon that was leaking into the window, I could see the outline of Madeleine's body under her covers. I swore I had seen her body shaking.

She was shaking.

I scrambled off my bed and got to the other side of her bed. She was on her right side, and her hands clutched the sheets so tightly that it turned her knuckles white. Tears were trailing down her face, and her eyes were clenched shut. "No...no...no!" She whimpered, fresh tears rolling their way down to the bed.

I sat on the bed and pulled her up gently by the shoulders. "Maddy? Maddy? Wake up!" I said, watching her wet and tired eyes open slowly. Her pupils dialated, and then her eyes widened.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" Maddy screeched angrily, pushing on my bare chest with a great amount of force and successfully shoving me away. "Y-you said you'd stay in your own bed!"

"I heard you crying and saw you shaking! I couldn't just go back to sleep! I wanted to help you!" I yelled back. "What should I have done? Huh?"

No answer.

Her expression was pained, and I felt a pang of guilt hit me right in my gut. Had I yelled too loudly?

Before I could say anything, she got off the bed, wrapping her comforter around her small frame. She took her arm out of her cocoon and got her glasses, sliding the earpieces past her temples. "I-I need to be alone for a while. Please don't be worried; I'm just going to sit outside the door."

I watched as she moved slowly towards the door, her hand wobbling in front of her before it grasped the handle. And then I watched her pull the door shut behind her.

_Why was she crying? Did I say something that upset her earlier? I've never seen military people cry much... Is she crying over a lost family member or friend? _

I decided to leave her alone like she wanted, but now I was up and totally bored. I began rummaging through my bag, looking for something that I could read, draw on, or pretty much anything that wasn't a can of soup or a box of band-aids.

After I failed to find something to keep me occupied, I fell back onto the bed and groaned. A beep from my wrist made me blink, and I looked at my watch, reading the time of 3:00 A.M.

A few minutes later, Madeliene came back into the room, letting the door click slowly behind her. By the way she softly moved around the room, I knew that she thought I was sleeping. Her foot movements sounded graceful and soft like a professional ballerina, and I listened to her toes rub against the tough fabric of the carpet. "T-thank you, Al." She mumbled.

I smiled. Even though she was woman who was touchy as hell, she was really sweet at heart. And kind of badass.

* * *

**Helloooooooo**

**Meg again! Just wanted to say that if you're reading this, I really appreciate it! **

**This is so much fun to write, and I also love torturing previously mentioned friend Canada XD**

**~Meg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skill (/Skil/)**

_Noun_

_Defined as the ability to do something well; expertise._

_Synonyms include:_

_expertise, skillfullness, prowess, mastery, ability, dexterity, & aptitude._

* * *

"Wake up Alfred!"

I slowly opened my eyes, beginning to focus on the woman leaning over me. "...Wha?"

She stepped away from the bed for moment, and the next thing I knew, I was eating cotton and maybe some swan feathers. "Wake up! The sun is up and that means we have to get going! I let you sleep an hour more than I did!" She chided, thwacking the musty-smelling pillow into my face. I chuckled and sat up, using my hand to stop the pillow from connecting with my face again. "I'm up! I'm up!" I laughed, taking the pillow away from her and throwing it back into her face.

She giggled and then let the pillow fall from her hand and plop back onto the mattress. "Then get up off of your ass!"

I did as she said, pulling the sheets off of me and standing on legs that were weak from sleep. She suddenly turned on her heel to face her bed. "Put a shirt on you dork."

"What's so bad about me being shirtless? I'm a guy after all."

"You might get cold or something."

I was going to question her, but I decided that I would just put on my shirt. It obviously made her uncomfortable. I dug around in my bag, and the only other shirt I had was a tee-shirt with Captain America's shield on the front. Great. Talk about geek central.

I slipped it on, and when I turned to her, she busted out laughing. She had to hold her stomach so she wouldn't fall over. "Ahaha! Oh my God! Captain America on a grown ass man!? Ha!"

I playfully hit her arm. "Oh, shut up. You're just as much of dork as I am!" Continuing to giggle, she went into the bathroom and shut the door. While she was doing whatever girls do in the bathroom, I started organizing my backpack and I took extra miscellaneous things around the room that we could use, like batteries and a towel.

She walked out of the restroom holding some soap, lotions, shampoos and conditioners, and Vaseline. "Good thing this motel has some good necessities." Maddy remarked, shoving them into her bag and zipping it shut.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

...

We started walking again at about 9:00 A.M. We took breaks every once in a while, sitting down and drinking water. We were definitely out of Illinois now and probably into Wisconsin or Minnesota. We walked past a gas station that was long since out of service, and we rejoiced in discovering a car with the keys still in it. We automatically jumped in and started it, listening to the roaring engine as though it were the sweetest music.

"I can't believe we found a car! Hell yeah!" Maddy said excitedly. "Before we go, I'm going to go into the station to try to find food."

I nodded. "Okay. Bring your gun. Also, don't stay in there too long. If you're not out in five minutes, I'm coming in there."

She grinned and tipped her beret. "Yes sir!"

Madeleine hopped out and left me to think on my own. If we were now using a car to get to Seattle, we could slow down our trip and relax a little bit. If we found a nice place to stay, we could stay for a few days to recoup our energy. I was extremely worn out, so I could only imagine how she felt. Girls always seemed to have it harder in these situations due to their periods and whatnot, so I felt kind of bad for her. What if she got it and she had no products for it? How did women deal with something that was such a pain in the ass?

The ringing of gunshots shook me from my thoughts, and I looked over to the station. Maddy crashed through the door, almost shattering the glass. In one hand was her gun, and in the other was a bag with goods inside. Behind her, zombified creatures ran after her, trying to grab at her back. If she would have been wearing a hood on her coat, she would've most likely been dead meat.

I jumped out of the car and pulled my gun from my belt. "GET BACK IN THE CAR YOU JACKASS!" She spat, running like an Olympian towards me, her ponytails flying behind her like golden flames. I ignored her, obviously.

What man in a dangerous situation listens?

I ran to her, grasping her arm and swinging her behind me, being careful not to knock her over. Sweat beaded my forehead as I lifted my gun up, aiming quickly and taking a few shots. When the bullets impacted into their heads, their brains exploded through the back and flew through the air in a bloody storm. I heard Madeleine gasp slightly behind me, her heated breath skimming my shoulder. She was giving off heavy and shaky breathes after running for her life from monsters.

A stray was still making his way to us, glazed eyes locked on us and determined for another meal. I took a deep breath, feeling the oxygen energize my body as I aimed once more.

Exhale.

Shoot.

The bullet spun from the barrel and went right through the zombie's skull. Just how I wanted it.

I lowered my arm and sighed, hooking the gun back into my belt. "Are you okay Maddy? They didn't scratch or bite you, did they?" I questioned, turning to her and skimming her over. She shook her head, taking her glasses off and rubbing the bridge of her nose slowly. "T-thank you for that. I'm fine, really."

She stopped massaging her nose and looked up to me. "That was some amazing shooting. You can shoot like I can."

I laughed, completely flattered. It wasn't every day that you were given a compliment by a beautiful military girl like her. "Thanks, I guess I just had a lot of practice."

Maddy smiled and put her glasses on, the sun catching on her lenses and glinting. Did my glasses ever do that? It looked so badass!

"Well, let's get going now. If we stay out much longer we'll attract attention to ourselves." Maddy said, slowly walking back to our car. I hadn't even noticed the color was a vibrant ruby red that sparkled in the setting sun.

We took off soon after that, listening to some CDs that were left in the car that had really good music. It turned out that Maddy and I had a a very similar taste in music. We happily played the CDs by artists like 30 Seconds to Mars and Radiohead, eating some of the food she snatched from the small aisles of the gas station. I wasn't extremely hungry, but I still ate a SnoBall. She ate the other one in the package, picking off small pieces and popping them into her mouth. She hummed along with some songs, like _Karma Police_ and _Up on the Ladder _after she was finished.

I listened to her sweet humming, which was soft and gentle on the ears. You could hear the delicate vibrations of her voice, going along with the music and accenting it perfectly. I smiled, tapping my fingers lightly on the leather steering wheel to the beat. As the sky grew darker, her humming grew quieter until it seized altogether. I looked over to see her curled up in her seat, her boots kicked off and her white military coat was draped behind her headrest. I suddenly realized that what I thought was a black skirt was a full black dress that had long sleeves. Golden buttons lined up her front and ran all the way up to the collar. This was a pretty big realization for me, which was kinda stupid.

_At least I know now!_

I decided to switch the CD to some kind of classical music by Philip Wesley, hoping the soft strikes of the piano would help her have a nice and restful slumber. I listened to the instrumental melody well into the night, driving on the empty highways until dawn.

* * *

**Hello! Meg here! :D**

**Just wanted to say hello, and Happy Easter! :D**

**~Meg**


	5. Chapter 5

**in·se·cureˌ(insiˈkyo͝or/)**

_Adjective_

_Defined as not confident or assured; feeling nervous or anxious._

_Synonyms include:_

_unconfident, uncertain, hesitant, doubtful, diffident, unforthcoming, timid, & timorous. _

* * *

Dear God. I had to stop. I had to stop now or I was going to crash. I had been driving for the past ten hours straight without stopping because I wanted to let Maddy sleep. I said to myself "Just let her sleep a bit longer!" about 3 hours ago. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second. I slowed the car down, pulling over on the side of the highway. I took my worn out hands off of the steering wheel and tapped her on the shoulder. I could feel the urge to sleep creeping closer with every second. Her face scrunched up for a moment, but then she relaxed, her eyes slowly opening up and adjusting to the bright light of the sun that shone through the windows and windshield.

"Yes Alfred?" She asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes and looking at me.

Blink. Blink.

"Oh my God Alfred! What in the hell...! Your eyes are so red you'd think you were smoking weed without me!" She exclaimed, her voice hoarse and distraught. "Why didn't you wake me up? You could've crashed or something!"

"I-I-I didn't wa-want to wake you up. Sorry. Do you think you could...?" I asked sleepily, swearing to god that I just saw a mint bunny flying around her. First step of sleep-deprivation: See flying mint bunnies.

She furiously nodded, pulling on her boots and getting out of the car. She came around to my side in what seemed like a split second, opening my door and trying to help me out. I was like a big and clumsy bear, tripping over my feet and almost falling a few times. "Come on Al, lets get you in the backseat so you can lie down." she said softly, her voice sweeter than honey and smoother than silk. I got in the back and collapsed onto the plush velvet seats, taking off my glasses and putting them in my pocket. I heard her say something, but I had no idea what. Before I fell asleep, I saw her take her military coat and felt her drape it over my torso carefully. "Get some rest. I'll let you sleep as much as you need to."

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was her alluring smile.

...

Wow. I felt so much better.

I had only slept for about four and a half hours, but the impact on my body was incredible. I felt like a new person entirely. Madeleine could tell how energized I was, and she laughed while tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "I'm glad you got some sleep!"

"Where are we now?" I asked, my consciousness still a bit hazy. "Ummm... I believe we are almost to Montana."

We were making very good progress. At this rate, we'd have an entire week to spare to relax somewhere safe. "How fast have you been going?"

"About 60 miles per hour."

"See anyone?"

"Not a soul. I'm starting to believe that everyone is dead!" She said nervously. From my angle I could see her bite her bottom lip, making it slightly swollen. I became resentful, just for a moment, that I wasn't the one puffing up her perfect lips. I could only dream.

"Now we're in Montana!" Maddy said, her voice sounding shaky. I decided to ignore the tone, since I was still half asleep and probably hearing things. We drove for about 30 minutes without saying a word. She was focused on the road ahead, and I was busy spacing out and dreaming of the new and zombie-free world that waited for us in Europe, thinking about how nice it would be there while I checked the status of my handgun. New bullets were put in, and I snapped the safety on before setting it in my bag.

The car's wheels suddenly screeched to a halt, and inertia threw me forward, making my forehead slam into the backseat. "Maddy! Fuck! What the hell are you doing?!" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my head. I looked over to her, and her hands were still gripping the steering wheel. I now saw what she was looking at, and what made her stop the car.

There was a green van parked on the side of the road, and next to it was a small forest. After taking a closer look, I realized that snagged on a tree branch was a long and silky blue ribbon, which was shiny like a fishes scales in the midday sun. Maddy began biting her lip once more, ensuring that it was definitely a sign that she was nervous and confused. "Alfred, hand me my jacket."

I sighed, sitting up and pulling her jacket off of me. I was reluctant to give it up, having enjoyed the scent she had left behind on it. She pulled it on, buttoning it up all the way like usual, the golden buttons slipping through the fabric's special slits.

"Why are you putting your coat on?"

She swallowed harshly, blinking slowly for a moment before shoving her gun in her coat. Maddy turned to me, and I was surprised to see anger and fear mixed in her lilac eyes.

"Something's wrong."

* * *

**Hello friends!**

**Wanted to put up a short little chapter! hehe!**

**Okay, so my friend from previous, Canada, and a friend I'll call England, were over at my house this past weekend. At this point, chapter three was the most recent chapter, and I came into my room to find England reading it aloud. At first, I was really really embarrassed and I was like "omg no stop plz", but she kept going. And good thing she did, because it was like freakin' earporn. SHE READ IT PERFECTLY LIKE HOW DO YOU FREAKING EVEN!?**

**Canada and I also had her read some separate drabbles that I wrote, which oh my god, sounded really really good coming from her mouth ahahahaha.**

**Peace!**

**~Meg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anger (/aNG****ə****r/)**

_Noun_

_Defined as a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility._

_Synonyms include:_

_rage, vexation, exasperation, displeasure, crossness, irritation, irritability, indignation, & pique. _

* * *

The way she said that made my stomach drop. How did she automatically known something was wrong?

She opened the door, hopping out and slamming the door shut quickly. I swiftly followed her out, not even considering letting her go out on her own in the nasty-ass woods. I grabbed my gun before slipping it into my belt, my brain processing thoughts at a million miles a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was pretty damn fast in boots. A scowl crossed her lips, sending a seed of fear into my stomach. She was beyond pissed.

"Let's just say I hope I'm wrong."

I followed her for a few more minutes, my boots cracking twigs and crushing abandoned rabbit holes. By this time, Maddy's expression was a slight bit more relaxed than before. "I guess... I guess I was wrong." She choked, putting her gloved palm to her forehead.

Just as I was about to suggest going back to the car, we heard a sudden yelp. Maddy's attention shot to our left, and she yanked out her gun from her inner breast pocket, making a mad dash for the noise. I charged close after her, wanting to keep her safe.

We got to a small creek, and Maddy pointed her gun everywhere, and then locked onto her target.

I was shocked to see two men and a small little girl on the bed of the stream. The little girl's face was flushed red and covered in tears. I suddenly felt my stomach sink. It was so clear now.

The two men were planning to rape this poor little girl.

I looked to Maddy with my gun now pointed in their direction. I felt as though Maddy was a heat radiator. Her eyes were wide with rage and her face almost as red as the red leaf on her hat. Her eyes were lined with tears, and her teeth were clenched tightly. "You... BASTARDS!" She screamed, flailing her voice at them. "Let the little girl go NOW, or someone is going to get seriously hurt!"

The two brunette men stood up, letting the blonde girl get up and wobble to us. I waved her over to me, putting one arm around her as if to say "She's now protected." She held onto my jacket for dear life, her small hands clutching the rough brown material. I could feel her frail frame shaking like a leaf, and I tried to rub her back softly.

I began to focus on Madeleine, whose gun was wobbling almost uncontrollably in her hand. The two men were frozen in their spots, and I hoped they were fearing for their lives. I could her Maddy's heavy breathing, and I watched her chest heave in rage.

"You fucking bastards. What the hell was so necessary about trying to RAPE A LITTLE GIRL? CAN YOU TWO SHORT ROUNDS NOT GET A GIRL TO VOLUNTARILY HAVE SEX WITH YOU?!" She spat.

I quickly covered the little girl's ears, not wanting to let her hear the profanities that were spewing from her lips.

"Shut up, bitch. We can do whatever the hell we please."

You could almost hear the last of her fuse burn up, exploding the dynamite within. The explosion reflected in her eyes, burning the violet irises to a deep purple.

She sprinted to one of the men, pushing the end of the barrel against his head. "Say that again! I fucking dare you!"

I watched a full out brawl break out. The other man grabbed her wrist, and the fire in her eyes grew. A sudden flashback hit me from when I first met her, and how when I grasped her wrist, she shot those same flames at me.

Her elbow shot over into the man's face, making a good effort at restructuring his nose. The crack made the girl and me flinch, but the man was screaming and kneeling over himself, clutching his bleeding face. The man she was going to shoot at was attempting to grab at the collar of her coat, which he did successfully, yanking harshly and sending her flying forward. Although, instead of landing on her ass, she did a somersault, her beret falling off and her gun slipping from her grasp. She quickly turned around, putting her hands up in front of her in a battle stance. The opponent mirrored her.

He took a swing, but she was much more skilled than he was. It flew right past her head, and she took a right arm swing with a balled up fist, her knuckles connecting with his chest. He sputtered and stumbled backwards, which gave her the opening to swing her left leg up and smash the heel of her boot right into his gut.

He fell over, and Maddy went for her gun, picking it back up quickly. She blew her hair out of her eyes, and knitted her eyebrows while pointing her gun. "Do you assholes still want to fight me? I hope not, because I will not hesitate to blow your brains out." She threatened, her words dripping venom.

"We're not scared of a tiny little skank like you."

I looked to see the man with the broken nose standing up, his face drenched in crimson.

Madeleine cocked her head. "Oh, is that so?"

The next thing she did almost made me piss my pants.

Without batting an eye, she aimed at the man, and fired. He screeched in agony, falling down and grabbing at his groin. Blood was everywhere, and Maddy's expression stayed the same.

She shot him in the balls.

In.  
The.  
Balls.

The other man, afraid for his life, got up and tried to run away. Maddy was teasing him, letting him think he'd get away easily, when really, she was just standing in the same place, her gun under her arm while she wiped off her glasses. When he was about fifty yards away, she blankly took out the gun and fired without so much as looking. A millisecond later, his yelp rang out through the forest. I looked over and saw him clutching his foot while rolled up on the ground, his teeth gritted to keep himself from screaming more.

God damn it she was good. How the hell was she so spot on? And Jesus, I couldn't help but notice how appealing she was doing those flips and fight moves. If I was in the right situation, I'd probably be drooling over her.

Maddy shoved her gun into her coat, then straightened her coat's collar. She was about to head over to us, but then snapped her fingers. Turning on her heel, she took a few steps and bent over to grab her beret.

_Oh my God please stand back up. I can't look at your ass right now._

She stood back up, striding over to us while holding her hat in her hands. When she got to us, she smiled down at the little girl, who looked up at her with curiosity.

"Hello. What's your name?" Maddy asked, her eyes now soft and sweet.

"E-Erica." The small girl said, her voice high and cutesy. "Erica Vogel."

"Well, Erica, are you okay? Did those men hurt you?"

"I-I'm okay. I'm just a little scared." Erica answered. I noticed her accent, which was thickly laced with German origin. Maddy placed the beret on Erica's blonde head, and she hugged Maddy suddenly, which I could tell surprised her. I watched as my military girl wrapped her arms around the child, caressing her hair and holding her tight. "Thank you!" I heard Erica cry, burying her face into Maddy's chest. "T-thank you so much!"

I was so focused on the small girl that I almost didn't notice Maddy's face. Her eyes were reddened with tears, which streamed down her face as she hugged this small girl closer to her. Her breaths were shaky and harsh, and she brought up a hand to wipe her eyes.

_Why? Why is she crying?_

I hated to see Maddy cry–especially when I had no idea why she was crying to begin with. Sort of like the first time I saw her cry. I suddenly wanted to hug them both, wrapping my arms around them to provide more comfort, but I decided against it.

After a few more moments, they separated from each other. Erica looked to me, and gave me a small hug as well. Her arms were thinner and frailer than I thought.

"Thank you."

Her adorable voice was overwhelmingly cute. She reminded me of my friend's little sister in my childhood. I hugged her back carefully. "No need to thank us, Erica. We were glad to help you."

After the hugging fest, Maddy sniffled and smiled, taking Erica's hand and smoothing out her hair. "Where is your family?" Maddy inquired, leading our group back to the car, and leaving the two scumbags in the woods to fend for themselves.

"I only have my big brother, who was in a town nearby before I was taken from him."

I felt my stomach sink at this girl's words. She sounded too comfortable with her situation.

I watched as Madeleine's grip on Erica's hand. "Well, you don't have to worry. We'll make sure you get back to your brother. No matter what."

* * *

**Hellooo**

**Omg this chapter was really hard to do. Not as in "oh i don't wanna write a fight scene" or "oh no little girl gets assaulted" it was just like **

**AGH I'VE NEVER WRITTEN THIS SORT OF THING BEFORE**

**Whatever**

**practice makes perfect, right? lol**

**~Meg**


	7. Chapter 7

**Protective (/prə 'tektive/)**

_Adjective_

_Defined as being capable of or intended to protect someone or something._

_Synonyms include: _

_preservative, protective, safeguarding, shielding, defensive, precautionary, & preventative.  
_

* * *

The next town over, according to our handy dandy map, was about an hour and a half away. I listened to the sounds of band-aid wrappers crinkling and rubbing alcohol splashing around in its bottle. I glanced in the back mirror every few minutes, watching as Maddy carefully fixed up Erica's minor cuts and scrapes that were on her arms and legs. Erica would cringe from the stinging cleanser, her breath audibly snaking between her teeth in a hiss. Maddy's tiny smile was incandescent, making the car's atmosphere seem brighter. She was finally done with applying the bandages, so she reached into her bag and pulled out a long length of a familiar blue ribbon.

"This ribbon compliments your blonde hair very well, Erica." Maddy beamed, tying the fabric strand into the child's hair. Erica giggled and gave a slight nod. "Thank you. My big brother gave it to me because he didn't want people mistaking me for a boy. I cut my hair short like his without thinking, but I like it."

"Well, I like it too." Maddy replied, smoothing down Erica's hair. "How old are you, Erica?"

"I'm 12."

_12?! She looks ten!_

They chatted for a little while longer before Erica nodded off, her small head propped on Maddy's shoulder. I swallowed harshly, looking at Maddy in my mirror.

"So... umm... you're pretty good with kids, huh?" I asked, gliding my thumb across the side of the steering wheel. She shifted in her seat, and the static-charged headrests grabbed at her hair. "Yeah. I don't know how, though." She mumbled.

"I do." I replied, lightly swerving to a different lane on the empty freeway. "You're a nice person, Maddy. You don't give yourself enough credit."

She was about to say something, but then she paused, glancing out the window and watching passing scenery whiz by. "Thanks."

After a few moments of deadly silence, I decided to ask her what was really on my mind instead of attempting to beat around the bush.

"How come you shot those guys?"

I heard her breathing stop for a moment, and watched her eyes close in frustration. "They deserved it, Alfred."

"Shooting them in the balls?"

"_Yes!_" She seethed, trying to be quiet as to not wake up Erica. I let her cool down while I focused on the road. You could almost feel the intense heat that boiled in the backseat.

"If you hit them where it's vital, they can never attempt the same crime twice."

She muttered something else under her breath as well, but I couldn't make it out. Instead, I tried to joke around. "Well, please don't shoot me in the balls, alright? I kinda wanna have a kid or two down the road!"

I heard the smirk that hid in her voice. "I won't make any promises."

...

We had been searching the town for awhile now with absolutely no luck. It seemed as though everyone had left. At this point, Erica was relatively upset, tears threatening to streak down her rosy cheeks. "I-I miss my brother! " She whimpered, clutching onto my hand tightly. I stopped in my tracks, turning to her and taking her other hand. "It's alright, Erica. We'll find your brother just like we promised."

"But what if he died?" She sobbed, letting go of my hand and using the sleeve of her dress to wipe her face. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her softly, caressing her hair and rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down. I felt her small body trembling beneath my fingers, her breathing comparable to the shaky Chicago wind.

"I can promise you that he's not dead. We're finding your brother no matter what. I won't care how long it takes or how far we have to go, we _will_ find him."

She sniffled and looked up at me with her expressive emerald eyes, her tears beginning to cease. "R-really?"

I nodded and smiled, taking her hand once more. "Yup. I bet you we'll find him soon!"

As we kept walking, I noticed Maddy, who was attached to Erica's other hand. A large smile was plastered across her face, and her eyes sparkled like amethysts. She shot a wink over to me, as if to say, "Look who's good with kids now!" I shot her a look back to say, "Shut up, you dork!"

We got so caught up in stupid face games that footsteps ahead made us jump. A man with mid-neck length blonde hair stormed stormed out of a building ahead, turning on his heel and trudging in the same direction we were going.  
I suddenly heard Erica's breath hitch. "B-big brother?"

The man up ahead stopped at the sound of her voice, swinging around and staring straight at us. The distance between us was great, but he recognized her. "Erica? Is that you!?"

Simultaneously, Maddy and I let go of Erica's hands, letting her run to her brother. It seemed as though it were a reunion out of a movie. He took his little sister into his arms, holding her tight and kissing the top of her head. "Oh my God Erica, I thought I would never see you again." He mumbled, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, which matched his sister's. Upon closer inspection, I realized how alike they really looked. "I missed you so much. You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry. Two men took me when I was going to find some flowers. These two nice people helped me, though. The lady fixed my cuts up for me and did my hair." Erica said, beaming with pride for her new friends. I felt sort of flattered though it was just our duty to help people like her. I guess that's why I joined the military.

To protect and to serve.

Her brother stood up, taking her by the hand and walking back over to us. He reached his hand out to me, and I took it. His grip was strong and sturdy as he shook my hand. "Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever repay such a kind deed."

I chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "No need to repay us. We've been glad to help."

He smiled with gratitude, turning to Madeleine. He took her right hand in his, carefully placing light kiss near her delicate wrist. "Thank you as well, madame. You both have done me a great service that I will never forget."

Maddy blushed. "You are very welcome. I'm quite glad to have met Erica and yourself. Might I ask what your name is, sir?"

"Vash. Vash Zwingli. My sister have different last names, I know, but that was the doing of our parents." He laughed, looking to his sister.

After we said our goodbyes, Erica and Vash were about to leave when Erica let go of his hand, running back to us for a moment. She gave Maddy a comforting hug, and did the same with me.

But before she scampered off, she took Maddy's right hand and placed it in my left. Her hand was small and soft, not baring any cuts or scars while being warm to the giggled and watched as our faces turned red, and we recoiled our hands.

Some children were too smart for their own good.

* * *

**Hello~~~~~**

**I updated this super fast for absolutely no reason at all. It's the weekend and I'm bored, so have some Zombie AU!**

**I forgot to mention previously that my friend, England, came up with the idea for the one guy getting shot in the balls. XD Thanks England.**

**Oh, and Canada: Having fun with this? Cus' I sure am! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**~Meg**


	8. Chapter 8

**in·se·cure ****[ìn sə kyóor ]**

_adjective_

_defined as not confident: anxious and lacking in self-confidence_

_synonyms include:_

_unconfident, uncertain, unsure, doubtful, hesitant, self-conscious, shy, & timid._

* * *

We went on our way soon after our encounter with Vash, heading West once again. Maddy was sitting in front with me, her boots taken off and coat slung around the back of her headrest like before. She had a can of microwavable ravioli in her hand, and she would cringe and sputter each time she took a bite of the cold and meat-filled pasta. "God damn it! I used to eat this as a kid when it was warm! Cold Chef Boyardee Ravioli is disgusting!"

"But if you don't eat, you'll starve."

"I know that, you idiot! You try eating some of this!"

"No! I'm not hungry-"

I felt freezing and slimy pasta get shoved into my open mouth, making me gag. It felt like I had eaten escargot covered in tomato sauce. "Je-us! Mddy!" I garbled, chewing the disgusting glop hesitantly before I swallowed. "What the hell was that for?!"

_"If you don't eat, you'll starve!"_ She bantered, taking another bite of the gelid slop.

"You're an ass."

"Ah-ha! Is one that calls one!"

I chuckled, switching gears and letting the car glide from the accumulated speed we had achieved. I watched her eat the last of her meal before she shoved the grimy can and plastic fork into the small plastic bag we called the trash can.

She lightly hit her head on the headrest, shaking her coat. "Damn it, can we please find somewhere to sleep? There's gotta be some relatively nice place to crash around here!"

I nodded, yawning and adjusting my glasses. "I'll see what I can do, sugar."

"Did you just call me 'sugar'?"

"Did you just say something?"

"Can you answer my question?"

"Can you answer mine?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Make sure my gravestone has my name spelled correctly on it, if you don't mind."

"OH MY GOD GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, agitatedly pulling her beret off and throwing it at my cheek. I just laughed my heart out, letting my lungs try to catch up with me. This girl was something else. I picked up the hat, tossing it atop my head, feeling the black band push my blonde hair down against me. I turned to her, arcing an eyebrow. "How do I look?"

She smirked, obviously trying to stifle her laughter. "You look _mignon_."

"What the hell does that mean?"

A pink tinge accented her cheeks, which was magnified by her elliptic spectacles. "You'll just have to learn French if you want to know then, won't you?"

"Well now I know it's French."

She took the hat off my head, only to secure it to her own. I caught a whiff of the same sweet scent that was on her jacket when I used it as a blanket, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I just wanted to hold her close and smell that scent forever. I could just imagine holding her small body within my arms on a stormy night, listening to the patter of the rain on the windows. I could almost feel it as I imagined twirling her goregous hair and hearing her heart thrum against her chest while I whispered sweet nothings in her ear. All while inhaling that intoxicating scent.

The more things I thought about, the hotter my face became. I quickly snapped out of it, relieved to see that she was too busy looking out the window to notice me and my ridiculous shenanigans.

Only time would tell how I felt about her, but I was pretty sure I had a good idea.

...

"Maddy! Wake up!"

It had been about 45 minutes since my daydreaming fiasco, and I finally found a place to crash. I watched her eyes focus on the building before us, and then gleam with joy. I had found a side road that led to a secluded cabin in the forest. I jumped out of the car with her, and we grabbed our backpacks before simultaneously slamming the car door shut. She grinned as she burst through the door, not even having to find a key. I dropped my bag on a couch, and took a moment to soak in the atmosphere. There were three creamy white couches covered in identically woven throw blankets. One rested against the front window by the door, one resided parallel to the first one, and the third one faced the large fireplace filled with charred logs. An intricately threaded rug covered the hard oak floors, stretching across the floor and almost touching each couch. Abstract painting hung on the wall, including ones that I had seen before. Expensive vases lined the mantle, easily aged over 100 years old. Maddy inhaled deeply, throwing her coat off and kicking her shoes over to the door.

"Finally! Somewhere that isn't a total dump!"

I chuckled, going and exploring another part of the house. There was a very nice kitchen, a bathroom (with no shower), two bedrooms, and a spare room I was too lazy to look in. There was also a basement filled with canned food, and this house had it's own back-up generator. We hit the jackpot.

When I went into the kitchen, Maddy was looking out the window with a great big smile plastered on her face.

"Al, what's the one thing we haven't had in forever now?" She asked.

The question struck me as sort of confusing, yet sort of obvious. There were so many things we hadn't had in awhile that I could list. "Umm... clean clothes?"

"Yeah, but guess again."

"Ummm... good food?"

"Al!"

"What?!"

She stepped over to me, pulling on my jacket and forcing me to come over to the window with her.

"Look out there!" She exclaimed, pointing to a few holes in the backyard separated by thick bushes. At first I thought she was just an insane woman who liked backyard holes, but upon further inspection, I realized they were pools of water. Then It dawned on me; we were in Montana, where the land was pock-marked natural hot springs. "Hot springs! Baths!" I shouted ecstatically, turning to her and exchanging open palms in multiple high-fives.

She glanced outside, looking at the darkening sky. "Shit, it's almost night! We've only got about a half hour before it would be suicide to be outside!"

"Well we could just take baths tomorrow."

Maddy tapped her foot on the laminated hardwood floor for a moment. Then, a light bulb shone over her head as she snapped her fingers. "That's it! We can just take them at the same time! The bushes block our little holes from one another's, and they give us a ton of security!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Now come on, we need to get going before it gets dark!"

...

We found some towels in the bathroom to use outside, and we grabbed our changes of clothes along with some of the toiletries we took from the motel room. She almost tripped over herself trying to race to the pools of hot water, obviously craving the feeling of a bath after God knows how long. I tested to see if I could see through the shrubbery, and found I could not, which comforted her immensely. "Only come over to my side if I'm in critical need!" She joked, unbuttoning her coat and slipping it off before folding it up and placing it on the ground neatly. The bushes were high enough so we couldn't even see each other if we were standing up, which was nice. I went over to my side, taking off my clothes and getting in the steaming water. It felt better than amazing. Even though I was sweating like a boiling lobster, the water cleansed my dirty and achy body. I stewed for a few minutes, letting conditioner (which I don't normally use) sit in my hair to make it less dry and tangled.

I washed off with some flowery body wash crap that we found, which was the only soap we had. I knew that I was definitely going to come out smelling like a daisy, which made me a slight bit aggravated. I lathered up while listening to Maddy hum on the other side. I wondered for a moment if she would be singing if I weren't there.

After I scrubbed for a small while longer, I doused myself in water once more before getting out. I frazzled my hair with the towel, getting out a decent amount of water before wrapping the towel around my waist. I decided to just change in the house instead of outside, where the deer and rabbits could watch you. Creepy pervs.

I was about to pick up my clothes when I heard a high-pitched shriek from the other side of the bush that could shatter glass.

"Maddy!?" I shouted racing around the corner only to come face to face with a tricky situation. Maddy was still submerged in the water, arms crossed over her bare front and her back pressed against the rocky surface of the farthest end of the hole. An undead freakazoid was trying to get at her, trying to reach across the water to grab her. Its mouth was dripping fresh blood, and I assumed it wanted her because it wasn't satisfied with its first meal. Her eyes met mine, and I realized that she extremely terrified and embarrassed. Her face was flushed red, and I couldn't tell if it was from humiliation or the hot water. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses, so she probably couldn't see anything she was doing. I quickly grabbed her towel and tossed it to her, grasping a gun I saw that she brought out with her on the ground. I closed my eyes, wanting to respect her even in the hardest of situations.

"_PUT THE TOWEL ON, GET OUT, AND RUN BACK TO THE HOUSE!_" I yelled to her. I listened to her hyperventalative breathing, which came in short and shaky bursts. I heard her grab her clothes and bolt towards the house, which told me it was okay to open my eyes. I quickly undid the safety on the gun, aiming at the brainless bastard with its exploded head and blood being the only thing on my mind.

"Eat this, asshole!"

The bullet went into his mouth, protruding out of the base on the back of his neck in a sanguine liquid firework display.

Blood also squired out of his mouth, resulting in another quick bath to wash off the sticky cruor.

...

After my second washing, I hobbled back into the house to get changed and check up on Maddy. My hair was dripping wet, and I had no brush. And of course, I didn't pack one. I swear, if there wouldn't have been an apocalypse, I would have been a rocket scientist.

I went into the bathroom and flung open cabinets and drawers, finding a comb in the last place I looked. Quickly, I scraped the thin-toothed plastic through my newly-cleaned blonde hair before tossing it carelessly onto the counter. I was in a new pair of boxers and a tee-shirt which felt like heaven against my skin. I hadn't felt such clean clothes on my body in so long that I almost forgot how it felt. I was more than grateful for the bathing pools in the backyard.

I tiptoed through the hall, barefooted feet padding on the cold wood. I crept over to Maddy's designated room, and before I knocked on the door, I listened. It was muffled, but still noticeable.

Sobbing.

It wasn't like the crying she had done before, which was louder and just more different all around. This crying sounded like she had been hurt mentally, and it made my stomach churn. I lightly rolled my knuckles against the wood, and the sobbing softened while being accompanied by a sniffle.

"Maddy?" I said, scanning the grain of the wooden door. "Maddy, are you okay?"

She did not answer. I heard her shift, which told me she was just waiting for me to leave. "Maddy, can I come in?"

"No!"

The abrupt shout startled me. "Is there a specific reason?"

_"Just leave me alone, Alfred."_ She cried, audibly shoving her face into a pillow. I wanted to march in anyway, but I knew better. I sighed deeply, rubbing the door with the back of my hand. "Well, if you need _anything,_ and I mean _anything_, do not hesitate to come into my room and wake me up, alright?"

No answer. I took that as a yes.

I was a sloth on my slow journey to my room. I was so tired, and it was only 8:30 P.M. Damn it, was I just totally wiped out, or was I becoming an old man?

I went into my room and took only a moment to observe my surroundings. Hand-woven blankets, a bed with a log headboard and footboard, a hand-carved dresser, and a nightstand with a cowskin-shade lamp furnished my room, along with a bearskin rug and black curtains. The room felt homey, though I had never set foot in there before. The soft looking bed seemed to be coaxing me over to it, and I followed, flopping onto the blankets and letting out a groan. My body was so damn achy. I felt my muscles knotting in my back, tightening with every heavy breath that I took.

I soon found myself drifting off, and I made a successful last-ditch effort to worm under the warm covers. I felt my covers trapping precious body heat, which delicately lulled me to sleep with the thought of Maddy being the only thing on my mind.

...

When I woke up, I bleakly glanced at my wristwatch, seeing that it was 11:30.

_Jesus Christ, I slept for like 14 hours!_

I thought about it for a moment, and ruled that it wasn't really a problem, considering we were gonna be here for awhile.

I got up off the bed, feeling my legs wobble a minuscule amount underneath me from fatigue. Otherwise, I felt rejuvenated and well rested. Maybe I wasn't an old man after all.

I stumbled out of the room and into the hallway, yawning and rubbing my face as I waltzed into the living room.

A flat voice broke the silence."You sure do sleep for a long time."

I blinked, looking at the blondette that was curled up on the couch by the window. She was encased in a blanket, which seemed to be from her bed. The sunlight leaked through the glass, showing off the shine of her newly-cleansed hair, which seemed to glimmer like the finest gold.

"Good morning. Whoops, I mean afternoon." I chuckled.

She didn't smile in the slightest. Her eyes were darkly tinged, and they were accompanied by puffier surrounding skin. The tension around her was so thick that you could cut it with a butcher's cleaver.

Her body language gave me the shivers, shooting cold spikes of uneasiness throughout my veins. Her hands secured her blanket around her petite shoulders, and her arms crossed over one another. Maddy's eyes slowly scanned the floor, and it seemed as though her bottom lip was slightly swollen from nervously biting it with her top teeth.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly coming over to the couch and sitting down next to her. A part of me told me that I should rub her back or do something else to comfort her, but I decided against it. Her eyes flicked to me, and I now noticed that they were brimmed with transparent liquid. Maddy sniffled softly, her body shuddering from inhaling through strained lungs, and took a deep breath.

"Alfred, I-I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Hello! Meg here!**

**Just wanted to do a little talking! **

**So, as you may have noticed, it took awhile for this chapter to come out! That is because Sharp Shooter will now be updated on Tuesdays! Isn't that cool? A bit of cliffhanging, time for discussion, and a set schedule so you're not wondering "omg when is it gonna show up already" (I doubt there are a lot of people that wonder that, but whatever ahahah)**

**Another thing! Thank you for the wonderful reviews in the past week or so! I have loved and read every single one! Someone commented something about an error in the first chapter, and I went and corrected it. Thank you, person ;)**

**Keep Calm and Read On!**

**~Meg**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trust (Truhst)**

_Noun_

_Defined as a firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something._

_Synonyms include: _

_confidence, belief, faith, certainty, assurance, conviction, & credence._

* * *

My stomach dropped, and I swallowed whatever felt to be lodged in my throat harshly. Her breaths were becoming longer and more drawn out after a few moments, and she put her hands down on her lap, figiting with her cuticles. I waited patiently for her, watching her breath through her mouth and exhale through her nose.

"Alfred," She began, "I feel like after last night, I can trust you. I don't trust many people, but you've earned it. And I feel as though you have a right to know why I act so strange around you sometimes, along with others."

She finally made eye contact with me, and I could see the hesitance clouding in her beautiful eyes. "Do you think I can trust you?"

I felt my heart begin to race, and I took a moment to think before nodding. "Of course, Maddy. You can trust me with anything."

She nodded, looking down to her hands once again.

"When I was seventeen, I was a straight A student, and even though I was a total nerd with almost no friends, I was quite happy. One day in autumn, I was invited to a small party on a Friday, which started at about 8:00 P.M., and one of my friends convinced me to go for a small while. My father also had no problem with me going to a little party since I never had the chance to go to one. I was very excited, and I dressed up in a small black dress that hugged my knees and had elbow-length sleeves. I also had on one of those little white sweaters, and it made me look like I was going to church. My dad dropped me off, and I was thrilled to be at my first party in such a long time. I went in the house, seeing my friend and some other people that I knew the name of, but had never talked to."

She coughed, rubbing her chest with her hand. I was listening intently, soaking in her story like it was water and I was a dry sponge.

"It was all so strange and unfamiliar, and yet I craved the feeling. It had been about two or three hours after the party began, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Most of them had broken out beer and some strange pills. My friend handed me some, and I felt like it was a bomb about to explode in my palms. My mind went numb as something just snapped, and I dropped it all, making the beer bottle shatter on the wooden floor. The pills bounced, and click-clacked across the planks, making the only sound in the room. I barely heard them yelling at me. It just sounded like a distant voice. One of the boys got up, and I think he was drunk. He came up to me, prodding my upper chest with his finger harshly while yelling in a slur. Then, he went into an intoxicated rage, shoving me backwards. I didn't fall, but I knew that I needed to leave. I grabbed my bag before dashing out. I didn't even say goodbye to my friend, and I'm still not sure if I regret it or not.I didn't even think about calling my dad. I just wanted to walk home. I lived about three miles away, but I didn't care in the slightest. I should have..."

Her voice trailed off, and I could feel her body tense up beside me. She rubbed her eyes, and went again.

"I was about a mile into my walk, and I was alone now. It was a country road, with barely any houses, a lot of trees, and almost no cars. My mind was buzzing, and I couldn't think clearly. I just wanted to be at home.

I heard a car coming up behind me, and I was going to ignore it until they slowed down beside me.

'"Hey Miss, are you alright?"' He asked me. It was a man with spiked black hair and ice blue eyes. He was staring at me oddly, and I tried to brush him off by telling him yes. I thought he'd drive off, but instead, he stopped the car, getting out and slamming the door. I saw the look in his eyes, and my stomach sank. I tried to run, but I made the stupid stupid mistake of wearing such a constricting little dress. I was so goddamn scared. He caught up easily, and pulled me down by yanking on my hair. I yelled, but no one was around to hear my pleas. He tore my glasses off my face and crushed them, thinking that I couldn't see a damn thing. The scumbag overwhelmed me easily, and he was able to toss me into the back of his truck's trunk after blindfolding me and binding my wrists, and his trunk had one of those attachable hoods on it. I was locked in, and I started to cry. I felt like my lungs were going to give out from screaming and sobbing. He drove somewhere with a lot of trees, and stopped the car. I heard him come into the back with me, and I felt clammy and cold sweat dripping off my face. The damn bastard took off my blindfold, and I saw an evil grin that would scare the monsters under your bed. I cried and begged for him not to do anything, to please let me go, but he refused. He violated me. He took off all my clothes and completely molested me. Every time I began to cry, he would sock me in the face or hit me in some other way. After a half hour of slow feeling and abusing, he tried to stick his dick in me. I refused, and when his hand went to my shoulder, I turned my head and bit him roughly, making him screech in agony. He started beating me harshly, scarring my shoulders and back permanently, I believe. He tossed me out of the car in a big bloody heap after touching and feeling me more. He threw my clothes on me and threw my bag at my pummeled face before leaving me alone and cold in the woods. I cried for so long. I could barely feel my body. With the last bit of strength I had, I grabbed my phone and dialed 9-1-1. I couldn't tell them much, other than that I couldn't move, and I had just been sexually and physically abused. I passed out soon after, but they still found me by tracking my phone. They brought me to hospital, where I was placed in urgent care for about two weeks. I told them about the man, but...but... he was unable to be found. My father and I were devastated..."

Maddy was sobbing now, her face completely covered in fresh tears. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the waterworks just kept coming. For the first time, she leaned against me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I took this chance to wrap an arm around her and hold her gingerly while my other hand caressed her long and flowing locks. I whispered noises of comfort in her ear, trying to ease her pain. She let herself break down completely, the wall between us finally becoming a demolished pile of brick and mortar. I now knew why she acted so strange when I grabbed her wrist, why she asked me if I would stay in my own bed, and why her anger boiled when the men terrorized Erica and made threats towards Maddy herself. I could now also assume that her nightmare involved this cruel man, and that it still haunted her.

"I-It's not fair, Al! He needs to be punished! He's been free for so long! Who knows how many possible victims he could have had by now!" She wailed, balling up a small fist and thumping it against my chest. "I don't want others to suffer like I have!"

"Maddy..." I mumbled, now rubbing between her shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. This should have never happened to you. I never would have guessed..."

She shook her head, taking shaky and tear-filled breaths. "If I ever see him again, I will kill him. I don't care where I am, nor who is in my presence. I will obliterate him." She growled. "After high school was over, I went off to the military, which my father surely did not enjoy. There, I learned to protect myself, become assertive, and earn respect from those around you. I grew lean and strong instead of staying bony and wimpy. I also swore across my heart that I would never let someone take advantage of me like he did. I never want to have someone make me feel so dirty and worthless ever again. Now, obviously, being with someone would be a different story. I would only go with someone who respected me and treated me right, then I would have no worries about feeling so violated and revealed." She rasped, her throat becoming raw from her crying. I was holding her so close now, and she accepted it gladly, wrapping her arms around my back. I began rubbing her toned back in between her shoulder blades, feeling the conditioned muscles underneath my fingers. "You're so amazing." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She sniffed. Maddy rested her forehead on my collarbone, and I soon felt the dampness of tears dropping down onto my chest and disappearing into my tee-shirt.

"You feel as though you are above no one, yet you are. You seem you are as normal as the next bozo that walks by, and you're so much more. You give yourself so little credit when you do such wonderful things. You're very humble, Maddy, and it's one of the things that make you so great." I praised, feeling her tense form unwind beneath my hands.

"Th-Thank you, Al. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Her arms tightened around me, and I gently pressed my lips to the crown of her head. That scent washed over my senses, overwhelming my airways. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Maddy. I'm glad you can trust me enough to tell me something like that."

"It feels so good to tell someone." She muttered, knotting her fingers into my shirt. "Only you and my father know now."

"Only your dad and me? What about your mom?"

Maddy gave a pitiful laugh. "I haven't seen my mom in years, Al. She didn't want me. Stupid bitch gave me up to my father and ran for the hills. I wanna punch her in her throat so badly. At school, on Mother's Day, I was the only one without a mom to spend the day with. All of the teachers pitied me, but I didn't want their damn pity."

I listened to her venting carefully, not missing a detail. I didn't mind when she poured out her feelings to me, unlike others. I was glad to help her relieve tension, as long as it didn't involve hitting or shooting in the balls.

"If it's okay to ask, what about you, Alfred?" Maddy questioned. She unwound her fingers from my shirt and drew her arms into her lap, beginning to pick at her cuticles. I inhaled deeply, cherishing the chance to smell her captivating scent.

"Me? Nothing significant, really. My mom died of cancer when I was about 15, and I lived with my old man until I was ready to serve my country. I was a commander in the marines, and I got wounded for whatever reason. I had to be honorfully discharged because my recovery was taking too long. I got a bullet in the hip and a Purple Heart." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Al. I really am. Sorry about your military discharge and bullet wound, too." She said quietly, lifting her head from my collarbone and looking into my eyes. God she was gorgeous, even when her eyes were red and her hair stuck to the tear trails on her face. I just wanted to lean forward and kiss those rosy lips for a moment, just to see how it was. I smiled, taking my index finger and swiping the hairs away gently. I watched as her expression softened, her lips curving into an embarrassed smile. "Thanks."

"So, is my badass roomie hungry? I'll make you whatever, just as long as we have the stuff to make it." I asked, glancing at my watch to read the time of 12:23. She nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I am kinda hungry. Do you think you could just make macaroni from a box or something? I don't want anything fancy."

I grinned, getting off the couch and waltzing into the kitchen. "Of course I can, m'lady, for I am a master chef!"

She laughed, and just the sound of her laugh made me want to smile . "Do you wanna go into town after we eat? There's a town not too far from here, and we could get some real food ingredients."

I heard her flop backwards onto the couch, sighing contently. "Sure. It's much better than turning into a potato by just mucking around here."

I grabbed a box of Kraft Mac & Cheese from the pantry, dumping the contents into the pot of boiling water on the stove.

...

We ate our lunch in silence, and then made a trip to the next town over. It was small, and some of the buildings surprisingly still had power. We parked a few blocks away from the street we planned to explore, and began raiding stores.

Our first stop was a Target, which was one of the most miniscule ones I had ever seen.

"Now, shall we look for food or clothes first?" Maddy asked, taking a candy bar off a shelf and opening it. She bit into the chocolately goodness that is a Snickers Bar, offering me a bite. I gladly took a few as we stumbled around, enjoying the sweet peanut and caramel mixture immensely. Maddy took the last bite, crumpling up the wrapper and tossing it over her shoulder and onto the white tiles.

"Maybe food?" I replied sloppily, my tongue busy trying to pick the sticky caramel from my teeth.

We strolled into the frozen foods section, studying the shelves of cold edibles. Maddy quickly swung open a glass door our right, grabbing a white container and tossing into a handbasket she found.

"Maddy, what are those?" I asked jokingly, watching her pout in response. "Nothing."

I peered into the door, seeing a container on the other side labeled Aunt Veronica's Cream Puffs. I gave a small snicker, causing her to slap my arm.

"First a Snickers, now this? What, are you made of sugar?"

"Shut up, Al!"

"PMS?" I teased. I loved watching blood rush to her cheeks.

"AL!"

I chuckled, opening the door and snatching another box. "Turns out, I like these too." She took the box from me with a small giggle, her mauve eyes glittering with sheer delight. I happily watched the newly announced sweet-tooth as she pointed out chocolate ice cream and tiramisu gelato, seeing that her eyes were bigger than her stomach. Whatever, girls who had an appetite were freaking amazing anyhow.

Once we picked out our frozen ingredients, we went to find dry goods. I grabbed a few things when she wasn't looking, like garlic powder and canned meatballs. I wanted to make her dinner that night to make her feel... oh, I don't know... special. After all, she sure as hell deserved it.

"Al! Can you lift me up so I can grab that?"

"Can't I just grab it?" I groaned.

"No! I wanna!"

"You sound like a stubborn kid, but okay."

The girl was a 5' 7" Wonder Woman in heeled boots, yet she couldn't reach a damn container on the top shelf. I came up behind her, being the taller one at 6' 1", and I placed my hands on her dangerously dainty hips. Thank God she couldn't see my face, or I'd be a dead man. I lifted her up with an inconsiderable huff, watching her quickly grab the container before setting her down. My hands seemed to turn cold and tingle as I released my grasp on her body, soon desiring the heat that her figure had placed upon my fingers for that small measure of time.

I also won't mention that her ass was in my face. Damn it. Having a dress on with that short of a skirt was unsafe. She was lucky I didn't see her panties.

She set the container down for a moment, straightening her coat, tugging down her black dress, and clearing her throat. "Thank you very much." It was like she was unaware of the friction made by my fingers and the tops of her thighs. Maybe, like me, she was attempting to brush it off.

I nodded. "Mmhm. I'll be right back. I need a couple new tee-shirts."

Thankful to get out of there for a few moments, I made my way into the clothing aisle, finding very few tee-shirts to choose from. I ended up grabbing a graphic-tee coated in the American flag, and another with alien's head printed on it with the title "TONY!" in large letters. After shoving them into my backpack, I was getting ready to head back over to Maddy when a familiar low growl scared me shitless. I snapped out my gun, running around the corner to have the chance to turn around and shoot.

The undead creature did just as I expected, rolling around the corner on bloody and broken feet. I shot twice, and each bullet hit them in the bridge of their nose, causing them to gurgle and collapse. I sighed, slipping my gun back into my belt and catching my breath. Those damn things were everywhere.

I went to turn, but my forehead smacked against something hard and metallic. My body spasmed, my arms flying behind me to try to catch myself. It only helped slightly, because my head still hit the cold tile. I felt liquid under my skull, and my eyes started to go fuzzy after a few seconds. What the hell did I run into?

I heard Maddy round the corner, and I guess I was groaning super loudly, because she playfully asked, "Al, are you getting off?"

I tried to breathe a laugh, but that was hopeless. I felt her soft hands lift my head up, and I heard her mumble something about flipping onto my side. I obeyed her, using the little energy I had left to flip my body around. Maddy set a towel over her in advanced before setting my head on her lap. "Damn it Alfred, how the hell do you manage running into a blatantly obvious shower curtain rod?"

I cringed, feeling a small bandage being taped to the back of my head. "I ran into a shower curtain rod?"

"Mmmhm. It's knocked over so both sides are resting on shelves at eye level. I can see why a dork like you would make the mistake of not even looking before leaping."

I smirked, enjoying the warmth of her thigh against my cheek. After she was done wrapping the bandage on, she helped me stand up, letting me lean on her a little. "You'll be better in the morning. Head wounds just bleed a lot for pretty much no reason, so you could take the bandage off when you wake up. I bet the wound isn't even that big. But for now, you're gonna be a little disoriented."

I slumped next to her, letting her lead me to the exit. But as we passed a fruit crate, I couldn't help but crack a joke. I stopped, pointing to the deteriorating sour and green fruit. "I can't see these blurred limes."

Maddy stifled a laugh, whacking me on the back lightly. "Oh my Lord, you are ridiculous."

...

After we got home, I decided to make her spaghetti and meatballs, which ended up tasting really good. She said she loved it, and I was glad to see her acting normally again. It seemed as though she was more comfortable around me since she decided to tell me secret, and hoped that she truly trusted me like she said she did.

I cleaned off our dishes after we finished, and she went to her room to relax and get ready for bed. After I got the suds off my fingers, I went into my room and took off everything except my boxers before opening my closet door. Since it wasn't the time to wash clothes, I just tossed them in an empty basket.

I was about to shut the door when an object at eye level caught my attention. I picked it up carefully, taking it over to my bed and sitting down while examining it. It was an old Polaroid camera, and when I opened it up, I discovered there were two rolls of film placed inside, which was enough to take about 20 pictures. "Hell yeah!" I cheered, closing it up and walking to Maddy's room. Her door was partially open, but I still rapped on the oak with my knuckles.

"Mmmhmm?" Maddy asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Yep."

I came in and had to hold back the urge to let my jaw drop. My eyes trailed from her toes to her head, taking in every inch of beauty there was to see. She was leaning on her headboard, her glasses on the edge of her nose and her hands grasping a small book. Her outfit was more than stunning, colored blood red. It was a nightgown that went to her knees, and the neckline was a V shape, showing off her collarbone in all of its glory. Her legs were impossibly long, and one was bent upwards at the knee while the other pointed towards the end of the bed. They looked smooth and toned, and her creamy skin was becoming a bit of a distraction.

I quickly brought my attention to her eyes, giving a big grin and holding up the camera. "Look what I found! Let's take a picture!"

She blushed slightly, focusing on her book once more. "I-I don't do pictures, Al."

"Okay." I smirked. "If you won't come here and take a picture, I guess I'll have to come over there myself!"

"No, Alfred don't you dare!"

I hurried over to her bed, and I jumped onto it beside her, making her squeal in surprise. I watched as the shock of my bounce made her shoot off the bed for a moment, making her hair levitate around her head like a halo and causing her to drop her book. "Al!" She laughed, lightly hitting my arm. I took this chance to put my arm around her shoulders and hold the camera up. "Say Cheese!"

Maddy finally gave in, giving a small smile before the camera clicked. We waited anxiously for the picture to develop after it rolled out of the bottom, hoping the picture came out well. I kept flicking my wrist from side to side, letting the air dry off the slightly rounded paper. As soon as it was done, I held it at an angle where we could both see it. Maddy must've seen it a split second before me, because she snatched it right out of my fingers. "Oh God! I look awful!" She complained, a hints of disappointment and embarrassment lining her words. She tossed it into my lap, falling back onto the bed with her face covered by her palms. "I'm so ugly I should have broken a mirror by now."

I didn't even bother to look at the picture before I grasped her shoulders and pulled her back up to face me. Those dazzling eyes pierced mine, confusion clouding her expression. Maddy's hands darted to my bare shoulders, obviously feeling disoriented. "Al?" She blushed, tightening her grip and lightly pressing the tips of her crescent nails into my skin. I looked at her with dead seriousness, almost furious at the words she had uttered moments before. "Don't ever call yourself ugly, Maddy. You don't realize how gorgeous you are, and I don't even have to look at that stupid photo to know you look stunning. Your personality is reflected on your face, and I'm sure as hell that its accurate. " I watched as her face grew even more red, her cheeks like two perfectly ripe apples. I felt my ears tinge with warmth, probably turning crimson at the edges.

"I-I... umm..."

I was ever so slightly surprised, not ever seeing her at a loss for words before. I chucked, losing my stiff expression. "What, do you not believe me?"

"It's not that, Alfred." She replied, shifting out of my arms and getting off the bed. Folding her arm over her chest, she raised her other hand to her pink nose, which she rubbed softly. "Thank you. That was very nice of you to say."

I got off the bed, grabbing the picture and camera quickly. She was upset; she had to be. I needed to book it before she hit me or something worse.

I muttered goodnight to her under my breath, but as I turned to leave, I heard small footsteps come up behind me. I swung around to see if she was going to hit me or not, and my torso was soon enveloped in a tight hug. Her arms around me felt so unfamiliar and strange; not that that was a bad thing. Maddy's cheek pressed against my chest, and her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "Goodnight, Al." She whispered, her words seeming to seep into my body. I felt my heart beat a bit faster as I encased her in my arms, ignoring the urge to kiss the top of her blonde head. "Goodnight, Maddy." I replied, ever so sligtly rubbing her before pulling away and stumbling to the door. "Sleep tight!" I flashed a cheesy smile her way, making her giggle as I pulled the door shut.

When I got into my room, I sighed, letting out all of the carbon dioxide I let build up while hugging her in a drawn out huff. I tossed the camera onto the nightstand, holding the picture delicately in my fingers as I looked at it. I felt a small smile appear on my lips. I was right on the money about her appearance.

Except for one thing.

She was more pulchritudinous than I had originally assumed.

* * *

**OMG HAI**

**WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SO DANG LONG**

**OVER 4560 WORDS LONG AHHH WHAT**

**lol**

**Well I'm off to go write more. I hope you enjoyed the bits of their backstories and all the fluff and whatnot! :D**

**~Meg**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fan·ta·sy (/ˈfantəsē/)**

_Noun_

_Defined as __the forming of mental images, especially wondrous or strange fancies; imaginative conceptualizing._

_Synonyms include:_

_imagination, fancy, invention, make-believe, & imaginary._

* * *

_The room was quiet, and I was sitting on the couch facing the fireplace reading a novel I found in the closet. Alfred was sitting on the couch next to me, lying on his stomach and staring at the flickering flames as they devoured the wooden logs in the pit. Suddenly, a low growl caught my attention, seeing him rub his stomach in frustration. "Are you hungry, Al?" I asked, bending the corner of the book's page to save my spot before closing it. He smiled, his handsome physique making him look like a magazine model. "Yeah... a little."_

_I cleared my throat, standing up and regretting my choice of not wearing socks. The hardwood floors made it feel like I was stepping on an iceberg. "Well, I am too, so I'll go make something, alright Captain America?"_

_After Alfred replied with a happy smile and a thumbs up, I strolled into the kitchen. My fingers bumped against smooth cardboard surfaces and plastic packaging in the pantry before finding two packets of beef-flavored Ramen soup. I managed to find a pot and a wooden spoon, setting the pot on the stove and the spoon on the counter. I was in the process of boiling the water when Alfred strolled in, rubbing his head and messing up a bit of his hair with his fingers. "What are ya makin'?"_

_"Ramen." I replied, now stirring the noodles in the steaming water._

_Without warning, I felt Al's arms snake around my waist from behind, his hands meeting by my stomach. "Al, what're you doing?" I asked, beginning to blush as I felt him rest his strong chin on my shoulder. "Just watching a beautiful woman cook." He mumbled, his arms making me feel protected and small as they shifted on my body. I abruptly felt a warm and wet sensation on my neck, making my breath hitch in surprise. His lips were pressed to my neck, nipping and sucking at my fragile skin gently. My cooking was coming to a halt, and I didn't care if the noodles would burn as he sucked away at my neck. A slight mewl escaped my lips as he moved to another spot, compelling me to drop my spoon and reach behind my head and run my hands through his hair. His mouthwork was perfect, and I could almost feel the red splotches appear on my skin. "A-Al..." I heard myself moan shakily, his touch beginning to make me weak in the knees as he let go of my neck. I turned to face him, and I squeaked as he pulled my body into his, now resting his hands on the small of my back. Our lips were almost touching now, and my arms rested against his toned chest._

_Those eyes made butterflies spaz out in my stomach, the blue orbs seeming to want to provoke me into smashing my lips with his immediately. I was breathless, and I tried to regain air before he pressed his forehead to mine sweetly. "God, you're gorgeous." He mumbled, his voice husky and unbelievably sexy. Then, he pressed his lips to mine, making my heart skip a beat._

_I didn't even realize that my legs gave out beneath me, now noticing that he was holding me tightly against him. My hands found their way to his hair again, giving me the opportunity to run my fingers through his golden locks once more. The smell of burning noodles filled my nose, but the taste of Alfred on my tongue made me care less. I pressed my lips to his hungrily, making our glasses clink together. By the time we pulled away from each other, our faces were flushed red and my lips felt bruised. "Hot damn..." I mumbled, letting my feet touch back down on the floor next to his._

_When I looked back into his eyes, I felt that spark flicker again._

_"Maddy," Alfred muttered, taking his hands off my back and moving them to my face. "I think I love you..."_

I awoke to the feeling of being hot in the face but cold in the feet. My mind was spinning, and I had almost no hope of thinking straight. I sat up in my bed, reaching over an abundance of blankets and pillows to grab my glasses on the nightstand. "God damn it brain, what the hell was that?" I grumbled, placing my glasses on my face and rubbing my forehead. My heart was thrumming inside my chest, and it didn't seem that it was attempting to slow down.

I glanced around my room, trying to gather my scattered thoughts. Some seemed to ask what was wrong with me, while others insisted I was perfectly fine and that that dream never happened. But I had to face reality; I had a romantic dream of my dorky companion kissing me. It wasn't any old kind of kissing, either. It felt all too real, and I remembered every detail of his soft lips on my own. How did I know what his mouth felt like though we hadn't ever done more than hug?

I quickly shook my head, feeling my hair swish against my lightly-clothed back. I convinced myself that it had to be a figment of my imagination before looking to the window, seeing the sunlight begin to slowly drizzle through folds in the curtains. A sudden draft overwhelmed my room, and I rushed to wrap my comforter around me snugly. After a few minutes of trying to fall back asleep in the bitter cold, I decided I was too tired to put up with some goddamn sweep of frozen air, so I stumbled into the living room, throwing my comforter onto the couch so it could await me until I lit a fire. Crouching next to the pile of logs, I reached to the side and carefully turned the gas dial, watching as the blue flame began to devour the logs in a blaze. When I began to see orange and red flames become produced, I went back to the couch and grabbed the comforter, lying down on the fluffy cushion and draping my cozy cloth around my small frame, holding it in fists at my chest before rolling over to face the fire. As I began to drift away, I could only hope that I would have a dreamless sleep as I closed my eyes and watched the flames dance on my eyelids.

...

"Maddy?" I heard a hushed voice whisper to me, causing me to stir and open my eyes. My vision was blurred because I had taken off my glasses, but it was obvious who had woken me up. I could feel the heat in my body slowly creeping up to my cheeks, and I hoped to God he didn't notice. I swiftly sat up, fumbling for my glasses blindly before I heard him snicker.

"Looking for these?" Alfred asked, the outline of a mischievous grin playing his lips as he held out my glasses to me. I mocked his laughter while swiping the metal frames with a quick slight of hand. Unfolding the earpieces, I placed the eye-wear on my face before looking back to him. The fire behind him made his body seem like a shadow, and the flickering flames would occasionally highlight the museum-worthy turquoise gems he called eyes. "How come you're out here?" He asked, sitting with his legs crossed and his elbows rested on his knees. His boyish tee-shirt hugged his torso but hung off his neck, showing of his well defined collar bone which made my heart flutter.

"I got cold in my room." I replied, scanning his adorable stray curl that swung away from his head. "I felt a really strong draft so I came in here."

"That's weird, cus' I had a draft just now and I wanted to come out here. I'm glad you lit the fire, because now it feels like I'm actually in a cozy little cabin!" Alfred chuckled, and I watched his put his arms behind his head and fall back onto the warmed up carpet. I was going to hit myself, because his physique was driving me wild when it shouldn't have. I felt myself nipping at my lip, which I knew would make it swell and become red later. "What time is it?" I sighed, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Alfred grunted, taking his arm out from under his head and glancing at his watch. In just a few seconds of him moving his arm, I was becoming mesmerized by the movements of the muscles under his lightly tanned skin. I tore my gaze from his arms and buried my face in my pillow before he could even get the chance to look my way.

"It's like four o' clock." He finally said, sitting up and running his long fingers through his sunshine hair. "I'm getting hungry, so I'll make something to eat for us, alright?"

I dug my cheek farther into my fluffy pillow, humming a reply. "Mmmhm. Thank you..."

I heard him get up, and you could hear the huge childish smile on Alfred's lips as he spoke. "Ha, no need to thank me. I'm glad to make stuff for you. After all, I AM a master chef!"

I giggled into my pillow, and I felt his strong hand touch my head and give my hair a quick rustle. My heart swelled, and when I knew he was in the kitchen, I let out one of the smallest and girliest squeals I had ever made. If you had been there next to me, you would've thought I was a sixteen year old prep who had just found out her crush told so and so that they liked her. Then, a question popped into my mind that made me unsure of myself.

_Do I have a crush on Al?_

Damn it.  
...

I couldn't find much to make us, so I just pulled a few cans of soup out of a Lazy-Susan and cooked them up. Maddy didn't mind one bit, but I felt like she was acting a bit abnormal. When I would look at her, she would rush to look away with beautiful cheeks red and rosy and her gaze fixed on something else. Then, she would space out for an unusually long time and not say a word. It was like she was trying to avoid conversation with me.

We ended up sitting in front of the brick fireplace together at 9:00 P.M. or so, and I would glance over at her to watch the reflection of the flames dance in her eyes. Was the fire making her cheeks flush?

I let out a yawn, stretching my arms and then resting them on the floor by my sides, pressing my fingertips through the holes in the woven rug.

...

I knew that he was staring at me. Was the blush on my face really that noticeable?

Sitting here next to him was destroying me mentally. All I wanted to do was tackle him and mesh my lips with his. I had never felt an urge as strong as this before, and it confused me. What was this feeling of overwhelming warmth in my stomach and fluttering in my heart? How did I get rid of it before it made me explode?

This feeling apparently made people do odd things, or so I had heard. It surely showed itself in me.

It was like I couldn't control myself. Alfred's yawn filled my ears, and he innocently placed his hand on the rug. I felt my face flush, the thought of holding his hand the only thing on my mind. Would he mind if I did...just for a few minutes?

Before I could stop myself, I slid my hand next to his, and felt a pulse of adrenaline rush through my body as my hand found his. His hand was so strong, and it felt so different against my palms. I abruptly felt his hand tense up for a moment, which worried me until I soon discovered that his fingers were beginning to interlock with my own.

...

Her hand was so delicate. I felt as though if I squeezed her hand it would get detroyed like a unsuspecting daisy caught under a little boy's sneakers. I felt a rush of blood come up to my face, and I cleared my throat. "Maddy?"

She nodded quickly in response, her gaze fixed on the floor. I could tell that she was quite embarrassed, judging by her red face and ever so slightly quivering hand.

"What's been up with you today? You just seem to be acting a little funny..."

Maddy didn't answer, but she did shift her gaze to the crackling flames. Why didn't she answer me?

I was about to ask her again, when she suddenly retracted her hand away from mine. Her breathing was a little off as she stood up, and I had the sinking feeling that she was hiding something from me. The Canadian woman quickly scurried to her room, and I followed close behind.

...

His persistence was a blessing and a curse. Right now, it was just a straight up pain in my ass. I needed to get away from him before I did more than hold his hand.

...

"Maddy?! What the hell is wrong with you?" I interrogated, quickly going in front of her before she could get any farther. Maybe I shouldn't have left a large opening on my side for her to slide through like she did. That would have been a good idea.

I swiftly turned on my heel, seeing that she was almost through her doorway. I tried one last time, ducking in front of the door. "Maddy, I-"

...

God, I couldn't help myself as I turned back to him, looking into those handsome eyes that calmed my soul, yet made my stomach jump with excitement. My hands seemed to move on their own, going and holding his gorgeous face in my grasp. Then, before he could utter the rest of his sentence, I pressed my lips to his.

...

I think I died and went to heaven at least five times in the first few seconds. All I could focus on was the sensation her glorious lips. I was going to react, but then all of the thoughts of her past flooded into my conscience. I just let my hands hover by her waist while her hands cupped my cheeks. She was so sweet, and I wanted to taste more of her desperately. Hell, I had half a mind to press her against the wall and go for her neck. The idea of her light moans made me want to do it, but that would have been thoughtless on my part.

After a moment, she slowly pulled her lips away from mine, and I loved the expression on her face. Her eyes were glazed over, with a face as red as a cherry.

"G-Goodnight, Al." Maddy mumbled, sliding her hands carefully off of my cheeks and backing away from me. I wanted so much to just pull her back and wrap my arms around her. Before I could even say anything, she hurried into her room and slammed the door. My hand instinctively went to rap on the solid oak barrier, but I stopped before my skin touched the wood.

_Maybe... maybe I should just leave her alone._

I ditched the hallway, fumbling back to the living room with my fingertips lightly brushing my mouth. The ghost of her lips still lingered as well as her hands, and I thought back to the scene that had unraveled moments ago. Her kiss was definitely surprising, but hands were warm against my cheeks and she tasted sweeter than candy. Maddy's breath fanning against my face and neck had sent chills up my spine that still made the hairs on my neck stand at attention.

Flopping down on the couch by the window, I quickly realized that something was positioned uncomfortably under my ass, so I pulled it put from under me to see a familiar white coat with proper golden epaulettes. After tossing it aside, I heard a clatter on the wooden floor that caused me to glance over the cushion. A plastic card that was about three inches long and two inches wide was face down on the floor, and its shiny surface reflected orange and red flecks of fire. I picked it up and examined it.

**Canadian Armed Forces**

**Name:** Madeleine Aimée Bonnefoy  
**Gender:** Female  
**Birth Date:** July 1, 1992  
**Height:** 170.18 cm (5' 7")  
**Weight:** 55 kg (122 lbs)  
**Hair Color:** Dirty blonde  
**Eye Color:** Violet  
**Race:** Caucasian  
**Position:** Commander  
**Year of Recruitment:** 2010  
**Stationed in:** Ottawa, Ontario.  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Health Concerns:** Visual hindrance

There was also a picture of Maddy in the corner that depicted her differently than I had always seen her. Her hair was down, cascading down her shoulders in a golden stream, and an unfamiliar ink black military cap topped her head with a gold maple leaf stitched into the middle. Madeleine's jacket was dyed an aggressive vermilion, with the usual golden epaulettes cresting her shoulders. What struck me as the most out of place was her expression. Her lips were pressed together in a straight line, and her lavender eyes peaked over her oval-shaped silver frames with no emotion to be found. Was she required to look like a stingy bitch?

I made a mental note of things like her blood type, and then I realized it mentioned her birthday. I glanced at my watch, not even having a clue about what day it was.

_Uh oh._

Her birthday was tomorrow.

* * *

**HELL YEAH**

**SWITCHING NARRATION **

**Lol I wanted to do that to make it seem like time was shortening between the event. Did it work? XD**

**~Meg**


	11. Chapter 11

**Care /ke(ə)r/**

_Verb_

_Defined as feel concern or interest; attach importance to something._

_Synonyms include:_

_bother, mind, be interested, be concerned, worry, & informally used- give a damn._

* * *

_Shit shit shit shit shit! It's gonna be her birthday! I need to get her a present!_

I shoved the plastic card into one of her coat pocket before combing my fingers through my hair in frustration. I had less than 12 hours to get something for her. How the hell was I going to pull it off?!

Then an idea dawned on me that surely saved my behind.

_I can just sleep till 5:00 A.M. and then sneak into town!_

As I pondered ideas of possible gifts for Maddy, I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth and turned a dial on the side of my watch. With my alarm now set for the correct time, I began to make my way to my own bed. Her kiss wore me out alright, but was it only because she kissed me or was it because my heart was still thrumming against my chest as though it were trying to break free?

I plopped onto my bed, my back sinking deeply into the comforter beneath me. The longer I lied there and stared at the ceiling, the blurrier the world around me became, until my consciousness slipped and I drifted to sleep.

...

When I heard my alarm go off, I quickly shut it off. I had slept in a clean tee-shirt, so I just slipped on my jeans. No way I was going out in my shorts.

Before going on my way, I grabbed a granola bar and stuffed it into my backpack. I almost walked out the door when the feeling that I forgot something washed over me like a tidal wave.

_You need to leave a note, dumbass! What if you left and she assumed you got mad over the kiss and decided to leave and take the car with you?_

Sometimes women were so complicated that you knew what they think before you even asked. Maybe I was so good at judging their thoughts that I could be on a new reality T.V. show called "The Woman Whisperer" or something like that. I'd be rich!

I opened up a few drawers, rummaging through miscellaneous objects like magnets and candlesticks and lighters to find a pad of highlighter orange sticky notes and a Sharpie pen.

_Dear Maddy,_

_I went to town to go and get more ice cream and other delectable foods! I'll be back by twelve!_

_If not, assume I died peacefully sleeping on a bed in Target!_

_-Alfred_

I also draw a small doodle of me with my tongue sticking out before the smell of marker fumes made me dizzy. I snapped the cap back on, tossing it on the counter next to my little note before heading out the door.

I made it to town without any trouble, and I spent about an hour driving around the once urban area to find a good place to start scavenging for a gift. I almost lost hope, and then a small corner shop caught my eye.

"Yao's Jewelry Shop." I said aloud, standing in front of the mini store built of worn out brick and concrete. I shrugged, knowing that I had to start somewhere. I pushed the door open carefully, assuming they had one of those little bells above the door that would tell the staff that there was a customer entering the premises. Sure enough, they did have a dingy copper bell hung above the door in a simple contraption. Luckily, I pushed the door open too slowly to make it jingle. I closed the door the same way, looking behind me to keep an eye out for any zombified corpses in the back that could hear so much as the creaking of the old wooden entryway.

After I took almost fifteen minutes to open and close the damn slab of timber on hinges, I let out a deep sigh of relief and drank in my surroundings. There wasn't much to see aside from a glass counter full of jewelry lining the wall and oriental-themed wall decorations. Asian fans of all colors were opened and hung on the wall, some with detailed drawings of dragons and flowers painted on, and others simply flecked in golden flakes.

The sound of items being pushed out of the way in the back room behind a curtain made me jump. I grasped the gun slung into my belt, ready to aim and fire in a heartbeat. "Hello?" I called out, my breathing becoming shaky as I watched the curtain rustle.

"Ni hao, ching dao wo di dian!" A voice chanted from behind the fabric. Out stepped a man with long brown hair gathered in a ponytail on his right shoulder. I relaxed, looking over the seemingly Chinese man's appearance. He opened his eyes, and cheery caramel orbs glimmered back at me. He wore a simple red shirt hemmed with gold that had sleeves longer than his arms, black khakis, and dark brown loafers. A very simple man, by the looks of it.

"Excuse me, but I speak English." I informed him politely, watching his lips stretch in a smile. "Oh! Why didn't you just say so? Aiyaa!" He walked around the corner of the counter, then glanced back to the curtain. "Kiku! It's just a visitor! Come down here with us and be polite!"

It didn't take more than a few moments for the boy in question to come down and shuffle over to the Chinese man. This guy seemed to be just a bit younger than his Chinese superior. His jet black hair was shiny and straight, cut perfectly at mid-ear length. His eyes resemb;ed the Chinese man's, but they bore much less enthusiasm. He wore a simple navy blue kimono, which told me that he was obviously Japanese.

The pair simultaneously bowed, their hair leaning forward with them. "Welcome, traveler, to our small shop!" They said together, Kiku's voice calmer than the other man's by a mile.

"I am Yao Wang!" The Chinese man chanted as they both stood upright, looking to Kiku happily.

"And I am Kiku Honda, younger brother of Yao Wang!" He announced, his voice still reserved and quite quiet.

I quickly bowed, wanting to conform to their behavior as not to make a fool of myself. "Th-Thank you for the warm welcome, Yao and Kiku. I am Alfred Jones, and I was wondering if you may have some nice jewelry that you would consider selling?"

Yao gave a hearty chuckle as I straightened up, and he gave my shoulder a friendly pat. "Haha! Of course we do! After all, this IS a jewelry shop! Now, what exactly are you looking for?"

He went around the counter, Kiku following him like a small puppy. I stood on the opposite side, examining the fine jewelry that was probably worth more than I could fathom. "I'm looking for... ummm... a necklace."

Yao arched his eyebrows in a silly fashion, brown eyes wide and lively. "Ooh, a necklace! For whom? A friend? A special someone?"

I grinned, catching the glint in his eye. "A girl. Today is her twenty-second birthday, and I want to give her something really nice."  
Yao looked to Kiku, putting his elbows on the glass surface and resting his chin in his palms. "Ahh, young love! I wish I were still young enough to be so lucky!"

"You're doing it again, Yao."

"Doing what my dear brother? Aru aru!"

"Acting like you belong in a theatre show."

"Oh, you're just too reserved! Lighten up and let your inner enthusiasm shine like the rising sun!" He chimed, twirling on the toes of his loafers and making his little brother roll his eyes. "So, what is her name? What is she like? What about her makes that feeling of warmth swell in your soul?"

I rustled my hair sheepishly, feeling my ears become hot. "Well, her name is Maddy. She's... perfect. Her hair is a beautiful dirty blonde, and her eyes are just like amethysts! She is sweet and sensitive Canadian girl, but she hides it under a cover of badass zombie killing and gun shooting. But what makes me feel this way?" I said, thinking long and hard for a moment. "...Everything about her."

Yao smiled once more. I hope his face didn't get stuck like that. "I think I have the perfect thing for your lovely girl!"

His long sleeves swished at his sides as he skipped into the backroom. Kiku let out a drawn out sigh before giving a minuscule chuckle. "He's too full of energy for a forty year old man! I can't keep up, and I'm twenty-six!"

I was going to reply, but energetic Yao jumped out with a palm-sized box in his grasp. "Aiyaa! I found it!"

He hurried over by us, carefully placing the box on the glass top. "This, our only one left, seems to fit the bill for your birthday girl!"

When he opened up the box, the sight took my breath away. It was a dazzling necklace, consisting of white gold framing a large teardrop-shaped ruby set in tiny diamonds. Any and every light in the room reflected off the gem that was our center of attention, bathing other objects in a crimson glow. My mind could immediately conjure up a rough idea of her expression when she saw it, but I could vividly imagine the necklace mounting her well-defined collarbone. I picked up the small box, giving the gem adornment a closer look. It was absolutely perfect. "What do you want for it?" I asked, focusing my gaze on Yao. He put his arms in his baggy sleeves and shook his head. "We do not need anything in return, Alfred. Money does not matter in our world right now, and the same goes for anything with monetary value. However, maybe you could have a cup of tea and a chat with us? We get quite lonely, and frankly, we drive each other insane!"

I laughed, giving the necklace another look. "Are you sure? Because I can get you anything you need!"

Kiku motioned for the box, and I handed it to him. "We need no more than company Mr. Jones. I'll wrap this up for you and then set a kettle on the stove." He smiled.

"Th-Thank you very much!" I stammered. I was going to leave it at that until I remembered something important. "Ummm... Do you think you could put this in the lid?" I asked, fumbling for a folded up scrap of paper in my pocket and handing it to him. The Japanese man unfolded the parchment, reading over the scribble inside. "What good poem! I'll gladly put it in there for you."

...

Before I left the pair, I had a nice cup of lavender tea with lemon juice while we chatted up a storm. I found out that they were staying in their shop because they had no reason to go to Asia or Europe. They were very kind to me as we talked about subjects like possible cures and medicines for the outbreak.

"Who knows how they'll find a cure." I said, sipping delicately at my tea. Yao thought for a moment before answering. "Well, that is true. I mean, for all we know, the cure could be staring us straight in the face! Aru aru..."

"Its only a matter of time before they discover it." Kiku chimed in.

I waved to my new friends and thanked them as I walked away and headed back to the car. A quick glance at my watch told me it was 11:00 A.M. I was right on schedule.

As I drove away, I watched a Yao and Kiku's forms became smaller and smaller until they were just dots in the background. I found a few obstacles on my journey like kicking corpses out of the way before continuing and blowing out anything sick-looking's brains out with my revolver. While I drove back home, I thought of the beautiful woman who awaited me. I was happy to give her a gift like this, but my skin was also tingling with nervousness. What if she didn't like it?

My mind was spinning by the time I pulled up onto the familiar gravel trail that led to the cabin. I needed to snap out of it before I went in there and made a fool of myself.

I got out of the car and walked quietly into the house. It was quiet until I put my bag down on the couch. The light dings of a piano rang out from the hallway, and from my angle I could see that Maddy's door was open. Going to investigate, I took careful steps as not scare her when I peeked in the door. But then, I noticed the spare room's door was open wide, and I peeked my head around the corner to see a sleek black grand piano which took up most of the room. There was a matching red-velvet cushioned bench to match, and I saw none other than Maddy herself sitting at the giant music maker. Her back was to me, and I watched as she delicately pressed the ivory keys. Before long, she began to use both hands, creating a sound that sent shivers up my spine.

She abruptly stopped, clearing her throat and mumbling, "How did that song go again?"

Maddy started over, further stimulating my goosebumps as I watched her. The beginning of the song had quite a bit of epic instrumental notes before she made my jaw drop.

_"Turn around, and smell what you don't see. Close your eyes... it is so clear. Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen. On both ways, you can't get in._  
_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart... follow the trace for a new start. What you need and everything you'll feel... is just a question of the deal."_

After a short burst of singing, she gave the keys a strong pound, mixing with the resonation of her voice in the small room.

_"In the eye of the storm you'll see a lonely dove. The experience of survival, wins the key, to the gravity of love..."_

My heart began to beat faster as a rush of adrenaline kicked in. Her voice was amazing, but indescribable is really the correct term. I should have guessed that she was an outstanding vocalist by the way she so perfectly hummed in tune all the time. The strikes of the piano went on for a minute, and I watched as she expertly played the notes. It was as though the music flowed out of her own fingers.

_"Try to think about it...that's the chance to live your life and discover... what it is, what's the gravity of love?"_

How did she sing like this? She sounded like an angel straight from the clouds of heaven, her voice smooth and flowing like water well before she hit the end.

_"Look around just people, can you hear their voice... find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice._  
_But if you're in the eye of storm, just think of the lonely dove. The experience of survival is the key, to the gravity of love..."_

I felt a pang of sadness as she stopped, wanting to hear more of her voice. Then I suddenly remembered the box weighing heavy in my palms behind my back.

Maddy suddenly tensed up, turning her head and giving me a look like she was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

Instead of answering her, I just flashed her a big and dorky smile. The blush on her cheeks and neck grew darker, and I gave a chuckle as she turned back to the keyboard. Still hiding the present behind my back, I sat down on the bench next to her, and I was so close to her that I could feel heat radiating off of her creamy skin. "You should play another song. That was beautiful."

She waved me off and gave a minuscule smile. "What song?"

"Do you know that movie _American Beauty_?"

"Yeah..."

"What about the theme from that?"

She nodded, placing her fingers on the keys once more before pushing down. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on playing the classical piece, and I examined every single movement of her hands gilding across the keyboard as they produced the gorgeous music. After another moment, I took the box and placed it carefully on the keys she frequently played and watched as she absently tapped the box instead of the key. Maddy's stunning violet eyes fluttered open and confusion clouded them for only a moment until she picked up the present. "What's this?"

"Well, every beauty deserves a birthday present, whether they're American or not. Happy birthday, Maddy."

Her cheeks flushed red again as she opened the box, and her eyes widened in surprise at the ruby gem. My poem fell out of the top compartment, and I smiled, silently thanking Kiku and Yao again while I observed her picking it up and reading it. With every shift of her gaze I knew what line she was reading.

_When I first met you,_  
_You did not fail to stun._  
_When you shot a bullet,_  
_You made me want to run._  
_I want to go on adventures with you,_  
_And have a lot of memorable fun._  
_I want to hold hands with you,_  
_And watch the setting sun._  
_I feel as though our relationship_  
_Has only just begun._

"Oh, Al..." Maddy began. "Thank you... you're so sweet."

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes, and I looked at her with a concerned expression. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, making her golden locks swish. "I've just never gotten such a thoughtful gift before." Maddy replied, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Alfred, you're so kind to me."

"It's nothing, Maddy. You deserve it." I said, cupping her face in my hand and tracing my thumb along the curve of her cheek. She leaned her face into my hand, pressing the soft flesh against my palm. After a long pause, she scooted closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Then, Maddy hesitated for a moment before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine. I froze again, not sure what to do with her. Should I kiss back? Should I break away?

It was like she was a mind reader. Her lips left my own and she pressed her forehead to mine. "It's okay to kiss me back, Al."

I nodded, surprising her by kissing her again. I felt her hot breath fanning on me once more as we enjoyed each other's scents and tastes. She wanted me to kiss her? She's got it.

I parted my lips, letting my tongue slide out and slip into her mouth. A moan escaped her, and she accepted me gladly. I mapped the uncharted territory past her lips, tracing the tip of my wet muscle across her teeth and subconsciously counting each one. Her tongue caught me by surprise, and she tried to slip herself past me to explore my mouth. Wanting to keep my dominance for a bit longer, I used my hands to distract her. I took my right hand and slid it onto her waist, feeling her form shivering beneath my fingers as I traced doodles on her side. My next move was placing my other hand on her thigh, and the area below her hips felt hot through the fabric of her clothing. Maddy's body arched into mine, and I moved my other hand to rest on the small of her back, feeling the curve of her spine and the beginning of her backside under the heel of my palm.

I didn't want to let go of her. I didn't even care that the air we needed to breath was becoming stale and overused; I refused to remove myself from her until I saw spots in my vision. I could tell that she was conjuring up similar thoughts, her petite fingers weaving and knotting into my hair after traveling up my neck. The hard edges of her perfect nails planted themselves into my scalp, and I wondered for a moment about how those nails would feel dragging a pink trail down my back. Maddy pulled me impossibly closer, and our bodies were now melting together.

I was so lost the sylph before me that I didn't even realize that we were beginning to lean diagonally toward the piano. Her back pressed into the ivory, causing her to jump at the sudden crash of mixed notes. Our lips broke apart and she squealed, practically bouncing into my lap. "Damn it!" She spat, resting her head on my shoulder and taking a deep breath. I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

"I think I love you, Al." She mumbled.

I felt my heart skip and beat and gain in rhythm. She loved me?

"I think I love you too, Maddy." I confessed, feeling the blush come back to my cheeks. Before she could say anything, I used my hand to softly grasp her chin and tilt her head up, moving down and planting another kiss to her soft firth. Maddy groaned when I pulled away, and the devil on my shoulder told me to go for it again. I listened to the angel.

"God you know how to kiss." She mumbled.

"So do you, birthday girl." I replied, grabbing the box and taking out the necklace, the smooth metal gliding against my calloused fingertips. "Let's see how it fits you."

Maddy got off my lap and pulled her long golden locks to the side, allowing me to see the clasp as I fastened it. Oh, Lord, give me strength as I put this necklace on this beautiful woman's neck, for I do not want to accost it and leave purple bruises from my mouth on her delicate skin.

When Maddy turned around to face me, she successfully took my breath away. The ruby's color reflected in her lavender eyes, creating a glittering display of maroon and violet flecks. The chain rounded from the back on her neck and down the front, making the teardrop gem's round end fit like a puzzle piece into the curve her collarbone. "How does it look?" She questioned, shifting her gaze between the gem and I while biting her bottom lip. God, I loved when she did that.

I swallowed harshly, taking in every detail of the fine neckwear on her. "You make that gem look beautiful." I cooed, taking her hands in mine and feeling her fingers rub against the expanse of my palms. "It wasn't very pretty until you started wearing it. After our little Frenching session the color matches your lips."

I wish you could have seen her embarrassed smile and heard her adorable giggle. "It's so beautiful..." Maddy said, looking down at the sparkling adornment.

"So are you..."

We spent the rest of the day on the porch after we had lunch, playing the game of who-can-steal-the-most-kissee-when-the-other-person-least-expects-it and just randomly holding each other's hands. We watched as the birds made nests in the trees, and we chatted about stupid little things that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. When she laughed, it dawned on me how much she had changed since I first met her. Maddy seemed more open and carefree while we stayed here, and I loved it. Maybe we could live here together and never worry about anything in the world. I would easily give that up to stay like this forever; peaceful and happy.

I really loved her.

...

Night rolled around, along with booming thunder that shook the windows and seemed to rattle the floorboards. Maddy and I had experienced storms much worse than this before, so we simply brushed it off. The sound of rain pelting against the glass was actually quite relaxing.

I soon grew tired of watching the fire in the pit and yawned. "Lets go to bed, Mads. This is boring as hell."

She waved me off, apparently at a really good part in her book. Then she got up and slammed it shut, and I watched her feet as she walked down the hallway and into her room. Damn, those ankles were thin!

I soon followed in her wake, stumbling through the empty hallway and turning into my doorway. A sudden tug on my shirt made me turn to see Maddy holding onto the red fabric tightly. "What's up?"

She averted her gaze, looking to her toes before answering. "Can you sleep in my room... with me?"

"A-Are you sure?" I questioned. I surely didn't want a redo of the motel incident.

Maddy nodded, her bottom lip pouty as she tugged on my shirt once more like a small child, making me crack a grin.

"Okay, okay." I chuckled. "I'll be in there in a few."

While she went back to her room, I waltzed into mine, grabbing my blanket and pillow before heading into her little sanctuary. I found her laying on her side by her nightstand, folding the earpieces of her glasses and setting them on the top. The red nightgown popped out in the dimly lit room, and I had to try extremely hard to keep my gaze off her perfect legs. Instead, I threw my stuff on the mattress, peeled my shirt off, and flopped down next to her. She laughed, worming closer to me and resting her head on my chest. We didn't talk a lot for the first ten minutes, but we did end up snuggling closer and closer until there was no more space between our bodies. My chin rested on the top of her head, and my arms encased her waist, resting around her lower back. I gave her forehead a quick smooch, and she tilted her head up to kiss my chin. Maddy gave a blissful sigh, rubbing her cheek against my chest. "You're so buff..." She murmured, tracing her nails along my bare shoulders and collarbone. "I never really noticed."

I hummed a small laugh. "Thanks. When you're fighting to survive you get kinda fit."

"So... what's our... ummm... status?" Maddy asked, not exactly blowing off my answer but not listening and acknowledging it either. I didn't really mind, not giving it much thought as I pondered for a moment, enjoying her enticing scent radiating from her hair. "Well, I would say that you're my girlfriend, but in the world today and the situation of humanity, who really needs a status?"

"Come on, Al!" She whined. "We need to be on the same page or we'll both be more confused than an old couple trying to use a computer!"

"Okay. Madeleine Bonnefoy, would you please take my hand in the proposal of a romantic alliance?"

Maddy giggled, tilting her gaze to meet mine. Her eyes were so beautiful when they were illuminated by the moonlight coming through the rain-stained window. They searched my eyes for a moment, though I wasn't quite sure what they were hunting for to be honest. But she smiled when she was done, whispering her answer.

"I do..."

In response to her agreement, I kissed her deeply, meshing our lips together. It was like one of those stupid fifth-grade marriages, except we were in our twenties and long out of the hell that was school. I lazily broke away from her, taking my sweet time as we lay listening to the booming thunder and cracking lightning. My lips found their way to her neck, and I couldn't resist the urge to nibble and suck at the tender skin of her nape. Her response was a shaky moan, which made my heart race. I had never heard her make such a noise before, but it was surely pleasing to the ear.

_"Oh-h Christ, Al."_ Maddy sputtered, her arms snaking around my torso. I released her skin with a pop, letting my lips faintly trail on her skin before planting somewhere else. Her skin was steaming hot, almost burning against my warm lips. Maddy's sensual mewls and groans continued as I left temporary bruises on her flesh, which seemed dark gray in the lack of lighting, and I knew they would be magenta in the morning light tomorrow. Oh, how I couldn't wait to admire my work in broad daylight while she absently read her book the next day. Her hair would be brushed away by her own hand, or she would scratch at the spot innocently with her crescent nails, only to reveal the love bites I had placed upon her.

I kissed her forehead before putting my head back where it was before my little trip to Ecstasy Central. I was planning on visiting again soon for sure.

"God damn it, Al. You sure do know how to please a girl without going to third base or hitting home."

I snorted. "That's funny; you're the only girl I've ever had."

Maddy shifted in my arms. "How in the hell is that even possible?"

"I was always more focused on my education and getting good grades than girls. There were quite a few stupid thirsty sluts that desperately tried to get in my pants." I answered, twirling her hair between my digits and becoming relaxed just by feeling the silky strands glide across the grooves that were etched into my skin

Maddy put her perfectly rounded lips to my chest, making it seem as though she were giving my heart a kiss. "I'm glad."

That was the last thing she said before our consciousness trailed off, comforted by each other's embrace as the night and storm went on.

* * *

**JEEEESSUSSSSS**

**THIS CHAPTER, I KID YOU NOT, CAME OUT TO EXACTLY 5000 WORDS ON MY DOCUMENT THING ON MY PHONE! (Yes, if you wanted to know; I type this all up on my phone and then put it on my computer to upload it.)**

**Well, to Canada: HAPPY NOW U BUTTHOLE**

**To China: AHAHA R U HAPPY NOW!? UR IN THIS CHAPTERRR**

**To England: pew pew**

**~Meg**

**P.S. Btw, the song she was singing was this (just paste these into the search bar and it'll come up): v=X1Vad9E5G8w**

**Piano version (like what she was playing): v=F8WipEc1VG8**

**American Beauty theme thing: v=3fyxoR07y_o**


	12. Chapter 12

**Re·lax·a·tion (/riˌlakˈsāSHən****/)**

_Noun_

_Defined as the state of being free from tension and anxiety._

_Synonyms include:_

_repose, calm, tranquility, peacefulness, & unwinding._

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside the window and the scent of the woman still wrapped in my arms. She didn't wake up for about fifteen minutes, which gave me the opportunity to cherish her beautiful facial features. Her nose was just the right size, not pointy and not too round. Her cheekbones were peppered in almost unnoticeable freckles, which blended very well with her skin tone. I spent the most of those fifteen minutes examining her lips. Perfect lips that just just begged to be kissed and bitten and sucked on and oh God I needed to shut the hell up before I drove myself nuts.

I almost didn't notice her beginning to stir. "Aghhh..." Maddy groaned, trying to stretch her arms. I let go of her body, watching her limbs temporarily stretch longer than their normal length, making her look like a gymnast. "Mornin' Gorgeous." I greeted, causing her to giggle and roll back against me. "Good morning Handsome."

I chuckled, planting a kiss to her nose and making her beam in return. I looked into her eyes, studying the pools of lilac carefully. "Man, you are so stunning. I don't know how much I'll say it, but I'll say it until I die."

She blinked and gave a small smile before resting her head on my chest. "You're too cute."

"Not as cute as you."

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stuff it before I have to do it myself, you dork."

"Is that a threat or a challenge?"

"Threat."

I snickered. "And just how would you accomplish that?"

"I would either shove my sock in your mouth or go make something to eat to stuff your face with."

"Can I choose the second option?" I asked, burying my face in the crook of her neck. I grinned when I saw my little marks from the previous night, and I was very proud of my work to say the least.

She nodded, moving her hand to tousle the hair on the back of my head. "Yes, if you can keep quiet for a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am!"

...

We found some boardgames like Monopoly and Boggle in my closet, giving us something to screw around with for the rest of the day. I have to say; Monopoly takes way too long to play. It took us six hours to play through!

"Christ!" I screeched. "How many damn times am I gonna get charged for some sort of damn rent?!"

"A lot, because you didn't buy enough property at the beginning!" Alfred lectured, holding the ever growing wad of multicolored paper money in his grasp. "Now basically all of your money belongs to me!"

He rolled the dice, getting a seven and moving his little metal hat on the board to the Chance slot. Setting down his money, he picked an orange card and read aloud.

"You are now the mayor of the town! Every player must pay you $700 in taxes!"

"Screw this!" I yelled. "I've only got $230!"

Alfred cackled, making me pout and cross my arms. "Looks like Miss Bonnefoy went bankrupt! "

"Eff off!"

"What, are you getting your panties up in a bunch because I won?"

_Wouldn't you like to know._ I thought, peering over my glasses to glare at him while he took a moment more to gloat. "Looks like the loser owes the winner a kiss like promised!"

I grunted. "Oh _really?_ What if I don't like the idea of kissing an eagle as much anymore? Hmm? How about I make you a deal?"

"What would that be?"

"I'll kiss you if you tell me when your birthday is!"

He gave a silent laugh. "Never. I don't have a birthday!"

"Come on, you subborn butt!"

"No! I'm not gonna tell you!" He retorted.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped. He was starting to get under my skin.

_Just tell me so I can kiss you already, damn it!_

"I know what you're doing! You wanna know when my birthday is so that you can get me something because I got _you_ something." Alfred said, pushing up his glasses and brushing some stray hairs out of his eyes.

"So? What if I am?"

"I don't need anything, nor want!"

I needed to know when it was or I would go ballistic. As a last resort, I fired back, "Alright! If you won't tell me I won't kiss you ever again! _EVER!_"

"B-But... AGH! You got me!" He surrendered, lifting his hands like he was being arrested. "It's July 4th."

My eyes widened. "Alfred! That's only two days away! Were you just gonna hide it forever?!"

"I don't know, maybe I was!"

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Sweet payback for his asshole behavior and beating me in Monopoly was the only thing on my mind. "I'll be right back; I have to piss."

Although I really didn't have to.

I rushed into the bathroom, swinging open a drawer I recalled putting a tube of pink lipstick in earlier after I found it laying around. Finding the lip-stain, I popped the cap off and rolled it up, watching the sleek point slowly rotate and protrude from its confinement before putting it on. I had done this quite a few times, and my hand moved like an artist's with the crayon in my grasp, precisely placing it only on my magenta lips. The fish scale and chemical combination painted onto my lips well, and I quickly popped my mouth before dabbing at the corners with a piece of toilet paper. The concoction tasted faintly of waxy candy, which was not pleasant in the slightest.

_Time to get payback._

I waltzed into the living room silently, a slight sway in my step as I walked up slightly behind Alfred, who was leaning his back against the couch facing the fire. Gently, I placed my open hands over his eyes, making him chuckle. "Maddy, what are you doing?"

"Just keep your eyes closed and let me do my job." I purred, feeling his cheeks grow hot beneath my fingers. Without removing my palms from his eyes, I came around him, slowly sitting down on his lap with my shins against the scratchy rug. I rested my elbows carefully on his chest, my forearms hovering as I continued to cover his eyes. Smirking, I ghosted my lips by his. "You still want me to kiss you?"

He gave a small nod, and I was tempted to lick my stained lips before I pressed my lips to his. I could feel his hands travel up my waist as I worked, and I swore to myself that I would not give in to his touches right now. I disconnected our puffed up lips after a long and drawn out moment before moving to his cheek. It took me a good ten minutes to kiss him everywhere on his face and neck before I pulled away. My gaze traveled along his skin before I took my hands away from his face. Pink and waxy lipstick stains covered his tanned flesh, making him look as though he had the chickenpox. I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing as he opened his sky blue orbs to examine me. "Damn..." He mumbled, rubbing my sides with the pads of his fingers. "That was... the best prize ever."

"You're welcome, Eagle Face!" I said, giggling and running my fingers through his hair before getting up and sitting on the couch. Alfred, being the dork he is, stood up and stretched. "Well, I need to take a piss now because you were sitting on my crotch and blocking up my bladder."

I nodded, knowing what would be coming as soon as he walked into the bathroom. I heard the door close, and I waited for the toilet to flush a minute later until I began counting down in my head.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I let my laughter burst, and I clutched at my sides, feeling my abs begin to burn. The sound of a running faucet rushed in my ears, and then I heard him sputter, "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF PAYBACK?!"

"Yes! Ye-yes it is, you ass!"

The faucet shut off, and I didn't even try run away when I heard him coming for me.

"That's it!"

I soon heard him run up to the couch, and before I could protest, his hands went to my sides. A funny sensation billowed in my stomach, causing me to laugh uncontrollably. "A-A-AL! STOP PLE-EASE!" I begged, trying to use my noodle-feeling arms to get my hands to my waist in an attempt to pry him off of me. Tickling was my worst enemy; I was ticklish almost _everywhere_ if you touched me the right way. Curse you, genetics.

"M-Mercy! MERCY!" I cried out, feeling like I was becoming deprived of oxygen and making my lungs burn.

Alfred chuckled, pulling his hands away from my waist. "You sure?"

"Ye-Yes..." I gasped, letting my neck go slack to put my head on the couch cushion. My chest was heaving, and I still felt like his hands were accosting my sides. Before I could completely catch my breath, I lost it again as I felt his arm hook under my legs and his hand rest on my back, lifting me up effortlessly in his arms.

...

She was so light in my possession, feeling almost weightless. I adored the surprised expression on her face, and when I sat down on the couch with her in my arms, I studied her eyes. How the pupils contracted and dilated when she shifted her gaze; how each slice of her iris turning a slightly darker shade of violet. It all drew me closer to her, making the distance between us shorten. My lips closed over her's, causing her to gasp into my mouth and grab at my shirt roughly. It was such a spur of the moment thing to kiss her, but I wasn't regretting it in the slightest. Her hair flowed against my knuckles as I massaged her back, and her own knuckles rolled against my chest through the fabric of my tee-shirt. I felt Maddy's breathing level out from my tickling attack after minutes passed by, and I pulled away.

"I love kissing you so much." I said, my voice seeming to wander as I brought a hand to her chin, holding her jaw on my index finger and faintly running my thumb across her bottom lip. "These lips are the best for it. They're perfectly soft, just the right size, and so sweet."

Maddy peered deep into my eyes, her cheeks red with blood. "They're all yours." She mumbled, licking her upper lip and bottom one, the tip of her tongue slipping across the top of my thumb.

_Oh damn... that was so hot._

"Hell yeah they are." I growled, leaning forward again to capture her once more. We were so close that I felt her long eyelashes bat against my cheekbones. I wish there was a word to describe how much I loved her in the dictionary. In other languages there might be, but I don't know Russian or Japanese.

I took my hand from her chin, bringing it down to her dainty waist. Her fingers hungrily wove themselves through my hair, keeping us locked together as we began to crave air with each passing second. After another heated few moments, I pulled away from her, resting my forehead in the crook of her neck. Her chest heaved under me, and I watched as the ruby necklace I gave her rose and fell with her shaky breaths. "If we don't stop here, I don't think I'll be able to control myself. Wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded breathlessly, resting her cheek on my head. "Mhmm..."

Twenty minutes after our sensual kissing fiasco, Maddy's ear was rested against my chest and my arms enveloped her. "I love you, Maddy."

She yawned, bringing a smile to my face. Madeleine was so damn adorable when she was tired. "I ...I love you... too..."

Not wanting to wake her, I held her bridal-style once more, making sure to support her head as I stood up. The noises of our mixed breathing and my footsteps were the only sounds that echoed through the hallway. Maddy's room smelled heavily of her addicting scent, causing me to take a deep breath before laying her down delicately on her bed, watching the sea of blankets make her look like a small child curled up in a deep sleep in their parents' bed.

After I tucked her in, I decided to let her sleep in peace, walking into my room, which felt like a lonely little hovel without her warm body beside me as I fell asleep.

...

I awoke to the deafening creak of my door swinging open, the door handle clacking harshly against the wall. I jolted up, scrambling for my glasses and simultaneously flipping on my lamp to let the dull light bathe the furnishings. I blinked twice, focusing on the figure at the door. All I could see was a terrified Canadian woman with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a protective barrier. "A-Al?"

"W-What?" I stuttered, throwing my covers off of my body and going over to her. My hands went to her trembling shoulders, and I tried to look into her eyes, but she was diverting her gaze. "What's the matter?"

"Th-There's a..." She gave an unsure puff to herself, as if she thought she was being ridiculous.

"_There'saspiderinmyroomAl!_" She blurted, pressing her head to my chest and sighing. I grumbled, huffing and going to Maddy's room with her close behind.

"So, let me get this straight," I began, grabbing a magazine off the dresser and looking around for the arachnid carefully. Maddy stood at the door, pointing up at the part of the ceiling above her bed. Damn, that was a big spider.

I got up on her bed, studying the eight-legged beast while rolling up the booklet in my grasp. I eyed it, watching as it turned and shifted its eyes before continuing. "You can blow out a zombie's brains, come close to shooting me in the head, and shoot a guy in the balls, but you get scared of a _spider?_"

"YES AL! NOW PLEASE KILL IT BEFORE I SCREAM!"

"YOU _ARE_ ALREADY SCREAMING, WOMAN!" I shouted back, throwing a swing at the insect with the magazine, effectively smearing some spider guts across the drywall. Maddy attacked me as soon as I came down, jumping onto me and dangling from my neck as she planted kisses all over my face. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She praised. "You're my hero!"

I guffawed, enjoying the shower of pecks and smooches on my cheeks. "You're welcome, Mads. I'm glad to be your hero."

She pecked me on the cheeks a few more times before I set her down, tossing the magazine aside and making my way back to my room, when I heard her behind me.

"Ahem!" Maddy went, clearing her throat and looking to me expectantly. Her violet eyes were refracted slightly by her glasses, and her arms were crossed over her chest like a defiant teenager.

"What?" I asked, turning back to face her. Then, with an overly-dramatic tone of fake fear in her voice, she put the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh, I thank you for killing that monstrosity, although now I am to sleep in fear of another creature crawling into my room while I am unprotected! What ever shall I do?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled her closer to me, her behaviour scarcely reminding me of Yao's from the previous day. "Shall I room with you once more, my fair maiden? I shall keep you safe from any beast above, and any beast below."

I watched her flawless lips curve into a dainty simper, her cheeks flushing a faint scarlet. "What would I be without thee?"

"A weeping angel."

A crushing pause hit her before she responded, and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you making Doctor Who references?"

I blew air through my nose and pointed my nose away from her. "Now why would you say that?" Which made her laugh hysterically, tears of happiness formingnin her eyes. "Beast below? Weeping Angel?"

"Damn," I said, taking my hands off her waist and raising them up to my ears, palms open and facing forward. "you caught me!"

Maddy just laughed again at my silliness, her silky red nightgown, which I hadn't noticed she changed into until now, slid and shifted smoothly against my bare chest as she giggled. "You're definitely a madman, but you're missing the box."

* * *

**Whoohooo chapter 12**

**Chapter 13: COMING NEXT WEEK  
MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL**

**TO THE NOTEBOOKS!**

**~Meg**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): OK THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO I WARN YOU **

**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON, DON'T.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**Love (/ləv/)**

_Noun_

_Defined as an intense feeling of deep affection._

_Synonyms include:_

_deep affection, fondness, tenderness, warmth, intimacy, attachment, & endearment._

* * *

The morning of his birthday, I let him sleep in as long as he wanted. Alfred woke up at around 11:00 A.M., but I woke up an hour earlier and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around my body. My arms were curled up against his front, and I lightly stroked his chest with my fingertips, watching his toned chest muscles as he took sleepy breaths. When my hand went over his heart, I paused, pressing my palm softly against him and feeling the thrum of his vital muscle at work.

_Ba-dum._  
_Ba-dum._  
_Ba-dum._

The consistent beat was lulling, but I couldn't even think about falling asleep again. Thoughts whirred in my mind, refusing to come to a halt.

I suddenly remembered reading somewhere that if you listened to someone's heartbeat for long enough, your's would begin to conform to their's. It was supposed to work even if you just sat near them for awhile. Curious, I slipped my other hand into my own shirt, placing my hand just above my left breast, trying to find the beat.

Ba-dum. _Ba-dum._  
Ba-dum. _Ba-dum._  
Ba-dum. _Ba-dum._

A small smile painted my lips. We were in unison. My heart was beating the same as his, and maybe if I were around him long enough, they would be the same even if we were ever apart.

_Apart._

The thought struck me hard in my stomach, making me feel like I needed to make a mad-dash for the bathroom. How would it feel the day I had to leave him? I couldn't just walk off the plane and bid him _adieu_, never to see him again.

_I can't think about that today. I just want to be happy with him; for his sake. It's his birthday, so I need to make him feel good like he did for me._

I mentally slapped myself, blinking through tears that I hadn't noticed crowding at the corners of my eyes. When he began to stir, I retracted my hands and crossed them over my chest, watching his eyelids shift before they opened a bit. His pupils contracted slightly after a spell of half-lidded squinting. "Good morning, birthday boy." I murmured, reaching up and shifting his tossed blonde locks. Alfred dawned a content grin, kissing my cheek delicately and sluggishly resting his chin on my shoulder. "Good mornin'..."

"Did you get a good sleep?"

"When I'm sleeping next to you I always do."

I giggled, shifting in his arms. I felt so small in his protective hold; sort of like a child. Strong biceps and triceps in his upper limbs and a concrete combination of deltoids, rhomboids, and other complex back mucscles constructed a perpetual fortress around me. If anyone tried to get at me, they would have to go through him. In a brief daydream, I pondered what it would be like to watch him deck someone in the face for me. We would be walking in the street, and someone would shove past me, calling me some offensive name that would set Al off. He would let go of my hand, and I would watch as he turned, grabbing the bastard by the back of the shirt, only to turn him around and grab the front of his collar, ready for a blow to the face.

_"What did you just call her?"_

_"You heard me!"_

I would spectate as Alfred would tense up his hand, clutching the balled up fist even tighter before lining up the man's jaw with his knuckles. I would flinch as I heard the crack of the man's mouth popping out of its socket, and the guy would book it while clutching his jaw. Alfred would smile proudly while shaking out his hand, and I'd give my knight a kiss and a few thank you's before telling him that I loved him, awaiting his response of the same three words.

_God, you're such a damsel-in-distress! Shut up with your stupid little fantasies! You can easily kick someone's ass, and you've already proven it! _

I punished myself for even considering that sort of thing, giving a minimally afflicted sigh before focusing on him once more. "So," I said. "I had an idea about what we could do for your birthday."

"And what would that be?" He mumbled in to my ear, his breath tickling my sensitive skin. I glided my hands up the front of his neck, working my way to the back and rolling the tensed up muscles under my fingers. While he groaned his approval, I explained my idea.

"Well, yesterday I was looking at the map and I saw that there was a little lake that's within walking distance from here marked on it. I thought maybe I could pack us a little lunch and we could stroll over there. Maybe do a little swimming and just relax on your special day... how does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome." Alfred replied, kissing and nibbling on the shell of my ear gingerly while I continued to rub his sore and taut neck. "When would we go?"

"Hmm... I'd say about two or three o' clock. Is that okay?"

I felt him lightly kiss my shoulder, his arms gripping me a little tighter. "Definitely."

At about 2:30 P.M., I started to pack up our late lunch into a wicker basket I found stashed away in the closet. It wasn't much: two peanut butter sandwiches, a pair of waterbottles, and a bag of cheddar SunChips were placed into the basket, along with Alfred's ridiculous Polaroid, which he insisted on placing in there as well. I didn't really understand his fixation on that camera. It's not like he was a photographer, and just what was he gonna do with all of the photos he took?

While he changed into a new tee-shirt and a pair of trunks he discovered in his drawer, I had to find something to wear as well. I scavenged through the drawers of my dressers, having no such luck until I got to the bottom one. I pulled out a blue tank top, tossing it onto my bed before continuing my scavenger hunt for bottoms. I knew I wouldn't be able to find a real bathing suit, so I was going to have to improvise. I heard Alfred come into the doorway, leaning on the frame and watching me carefully.

"If you're looking at my ass and I catch you I will sock you in that pretty little chin of yours." I grumbled, causing him to chuckle. "What, so I can't look at your ass even when you're _bent over for the while world to see_? Even on my birthday?"

"Shut up, Alfred. I'm trying to find something to wear so I can swim with you!" I retaliated, my hands sliding over fabrics until a black pair of athletic shorts caught my eye. "Shoo! I need to change!" I said, waving him away with my hand. Without any reply, he walked away, considerately closing the door behind him.

The clothes fit well, but the shorts went up my thighs higher than I would've liked, stopping about an inch below my crotch. Polyester shorts were good for swimming in, right?

I looked at myself in the small mirror above my nightstand, checking my hair. I tousled my gold waves with my fingers, pushing some of the locks behind my shoulder. A bit of sun shining through the window made my ruby adornment glint and sparkle, causing me to pause. Letting go of my hair, I fiddled with the fragile clasp, careful as I hooked my nail on the latch and undid the chain, meticulously taking the necklace off and holding it in my palm. It was so beautiful; too beautiful for me. I didn't deserve this necklace, nor his thoughtfulness. I was not worthy of his love, or his praising or his precious time. Why did he do such nice things for a difficult woman like me? I was a weak crybaby who covered it up with a front of aggression and fighting maneuvers. What was so great about that?

Disgusted with myself, I softly placed the necklace on the nightstand and plopped down on the edge of my bed, holding my dizzying head in my hands. I was thinking too much, and it was bringing me down. What was up with me? Why did I have to be such a pessimist all the time?

A light knock at my door made me jump, and before he even went to open the door, I shook myself clean of my colorless thoughts and stood up. "C-Come in, Al!"

"Are you ready to go-" He cut himself off, looking me over luxuriantly, making my face feel hot. "Umm... are you... ready?"

I gave a curt nod, brushing past him and going into the kitchen to grab the basket and slip on a pair of sandals. "Yup! Let's get going!"

...

The lake wasn't too far away from where we were lodging. It only took about 10 minutes to walk there, and that gave us time to be silly while we held hands, swinging our united arms back and forth.

"Hey, you know that one song called "One Night in Bangkok" by Murray Head?"

"Yeah, why?" Madeleine replied, stumbling over some rocks while holding basket in the crook of her arm. "That song is pretty outdated, Al."

"I just got it stuck in my head. Oh, how does it start?" I pondered, looking up in the sky, watching the clouds swirl like snowy cotton candy above us.

_"Bangkok! Oriental setting, and the city don't know what the city is getting._  
_The créme de la créme of the chess world in a show with everything but Yul Brynner!_  
_Time flies doesn't seem a minute since the Tyrolean spa has the chess boys in it. All change don't you know that when you play at this level there's no ordinary venue..."_ I singsonged, looking to Maddy, who was obviously trying not to laugh at me. I decided to continue with my shenanigans, wanting to make her laugh.

"_It's Iceland... or the Philippines... or Hastings... or... or this place!_ Come on Maddy, sing with me!"

_"One night in Bangkok and the worlds' your oyster._  
_The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free._  
_You'll find a god in every golden cloister, and if you're lucky then the god's a she._  
_I can feel an angel sliding up to me..."_ Maddy sang reluctantly, her ears turning scarlet as she saw my smirk. It took a moment for her to form her own smile, beginning to warm up to the idea of belting out a song. I began again, and it turned into a full out karaoke session.

_"One town is very like another when you head's down over your pieces, brother!"_

_"Tea girls warm and sweet...warm and sweet!_  
_Some are set up in the Somerset Maugham suite!"_ Maddy chimed simultaneously.

_"Get Thai'd you're talking to a tourist, whose every move's among the purest._  
_I get my kicks above the waistline sunshine!"_ I sang, wiggling my eyebrows at Maddy, finally getting her to bust out laughing before she continued on with her part.

_"One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble; not much between despair and ecstasy._  
_One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble; can't be too careful with your company._  
_I can feel the devil walking next to me..."_

_"Siam's gotta be the witness to the ultimate test of cerebral fitness._  
_This grips me more than would a muddy old river or reclining Buddha._  
_And thank God I'm only watching the game..._  
_Controlling it..._  
_I don't see you guys rating the kind of mate I'm contemplating!_  
_I'd let you watch... I would invite you, but the queens we use would not excite you..._  
_So you'd better go back to your bars... your temples... your massage parlours."_ Now we were getting ready for our little duet, both of us practically jumping instead of walking.

_"One night in Bangkok and the worlds's your oyster; the bars are temples but the pearls ain't free!_  
_You'll find a god in every golden cloister; A little flesh a little history!_  
_I can feel an angel sliding up to me..._  
_One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble; not much between despair and ecstasy!_  
_One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble; can't be too careful with your company..._  
_I can feel a devil walking next to me..."_

Both out of breath, we gave strained chuckles as she leaned against my arm, her soft shoulder rubbing against mine. I leaned down slightly, kissing her cheek. "I love it when you sing. Your voice is so pretty."

Her grip on my hand tightened, and color ran up to her cheeks. "Thank you. I've always loved singing; it feels like one big release of emotions. After I'm done I always feel like I can conquer the world."

"I get what you mean. That's like me after a good workout. When your abs are burning and your arms feel like stone from all the muscle youve been working so hard to build, you feel like you're unstoppable."

We only had to walk for a few more minutes before we got to the lake. Maddy's eyes gleamed with joy, and she practically pulled me along the sandy beach to find a spot to rest. The sound of the small waves crashing against the shore filled my ears as we walked along, and Maddy pointed to a spot under a tree with a reasonable amount of shade from the intense heat of the sun. There was no need to spread out a blanket due to the soft patch of grass stretched across the area around the tree.

"I'm gonna check for the walkers... I'll be right back, okay?"

Maddy nodded, setting the picnic basket down beside her as she sat, kicking off her sandals to show off her dainty ankles and feet. Lord, she needed more decent shorts to wear. Those long legs were driving me nuts, and the way the light hit her creamy skin just right made it a million times worse.

I picked up my gun, and walked around the perimeter before returning to her, assuring her that we were safe and sitting next to her. She handed me my sandwich and water bottle, then put the bag of chips in the middle of us. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until she handed me that damn sandwich; I could have polished fifty of them without thinking twice. Maddy noticed this, and handed me the bag of chips. It wasn't a sandwich, but it was definitely better than nothing. I munched on the cheesy chips while she finished up her peanut butter sandwich. "Thank you, Maddy."

"You're so very welcome, birthday boy." She hummed, inhaling the scent of the lake water deeply. "It's so beautiful... this whole place..."

I set the chips down, swallowing my mouthful before mumbling, "It really is."

She sighed, reaching up and running her hands through her mass of curls. I soon realized she was actually putting it all up in a bun, which looked really good on her. Some of the loose curls hung out of the hairdo like a waterfall, and they bounced with every movement of her head. It was so hypnotizing to watch her hair that I almost didn't acknowledge what she was saying.

"Do you wanna get in the water?"

I quickly nodded, getting up and extending my hand down to her. "You're such a gentleman!" She stated, taking my hand delicately and gasping when I yanked her up into my arms. I ended up dipping her halfway, my left hand held onto her leg from under her knee, and my right arm supported her back. Her other leg's foot was planted into the grass, and her eyes went wide in surprise, the violet orbs colored like the finest sparkling wine in the sunlight. "My father must've taught me well."

She smirked, leaning up to give me a quick smooch. "What, did he teach you to be an asshole?"

"Haha, very funny." I said, tilting her back upwards again. She just blew air through her nose, smacking me lightly on the arm. "Let's just get in the water already; I'm getting hot!"

"Don't you mean _are hot?_"

"Oh, shush!"

We ended up having a blast in the cool and fresh water, periodically splashing each other and just relaxing. Maddy kept splashing water in my face, and I struggled to get her back. It wasn't because she was hard to catch; I just couldn't bear to drench her beautifully put up hair. She teased me for missing her constantly, but it was completely worth it. "Sucks that such a manly guy can't splash a girl!"

When were climbing out of the water to go sit back down and dry off, I had to divert my eyes from her, though I ended up failing miserably. That blue tank-top was drenched, clinging to her skin and putting her curves on display. Those athletic shorts were not smart choice on her part either. They were riding up only a smidgen, but it made a world of a difference. The soaked fabric was adhering to her ass, showing off the luscious contours effortlessly. Oh God, and whenever she took a step, her leg would move along with the fabric, alternating in showing off the bottom curve of her perfect backside. I bit my lip and tried to look away, feeling my canines dig into my mouth painfully. Maddy, who was oblivious to her body's image, didn't seem to notice me figiting. I wondered for a moment whether or not it was beneficial to me that she was highly unconscious about her appearance. Not that she looked bad; she just didn't seem to realize her pants were riding up her ass.

We were sitting down to dry off in the sun when Maddy suddenly bolted back up. "I'll be back in a sec!"

"Umm... alright..." I answered, whacking the side of my head to bop any water out of my ear. After a few hits to my cranium, I felt the drizzle of warm water running out of my ear to trickle down my neck. I had to admit that it was one of the best feelings in the world.

As I waited, I watched the small waves roll over the water, dominating the ones that came before them. Soon, the sound of her footsteps joined with the crashing of the waves, and I looked over to see Maddy's arms filled with short-stemmed magenta flowers. She looked like a giddy little girl who had just discovered flowers for the first time. "Look what I found, Al! Aren't they pretty?" She asked, sniffing the flowers and sitting down next to me. I just watched her carefully, wondering what those flowers would look like in her silky hair as I slowly murmured, "Yeah... they're beautiful..."

I studied her as she took a few flowers, setting the others down beside her gently and going to work. Her hands seemed to work independently as she wove them together, perfecting each knot before sliding the flower bud closer to the next.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching intently. She smiled, trying to focus on her work. "I'm making a flower crown. Why don't you make one too? These bitterroots are so pretty and easy to weave."

"Uhm... sure. I'll try." I said, picking up a few of my own blossoms and trying to mimic her hand movements. Damn it, it was like she was a specialist in making flower headpieces! I couldn't even keep up with her! I tried my hardest, and after about an hour, I finally did it. Maddy was done with hers, and I held my art carefully in my palms, raising it and placing it on her head. "Aww... thank you, Al." Maddy said, her perfect teeth showing a bit in her sweet smile. She took her crown, placing it atop my own head. "Look at us! The king and the queen!" I joked, pulling her close to me by draping an arm around her waist. I kissed her softly, committing every square inch of her plump lips to memory. I felt her hands traveling up my arms while I nipped at the bottom of her mouth, causing her to gasp and let my tongue enter. I couldn't get enough of the candied nectar that was her taste; she was the flower, and I was the hungry butterfly looking for something sweet and savory to satisfy my craving.

Over the course of the next few minutes, you could feel the tension building itself up like a skyscraper. We barely broke apart for breaths, and so much of our saliva was mixed that you would've wondered how we weren't related from the jumble of genetic material found on our tongues. She had moved onto my lap, and was tugging at my shirt while I rubbed at the small of her back, tempted to slide my hands down and grab her ass. In a heated moment, I whispered into her ear, "I could so take you right now. You have no idea how badly I want to."

Maddy then leaned in, her lips barely touching the side of my face as she seductively uttered, _"Then why don't you?"_

I felt my stomach do somersaults that would've made a normal man dizzy; or was it the lack of oxygen making the world spin? I hooked my arm under her legs and the other behind her back before standing up, pressing my lips harshly to hers. "I will," I panted, " but not here."

...

I looked into those blue eyes, which were drowned in lust and determination. I wondered what I looked like for a moment, with my mostly-dried clothes still sticking to my sweaty skin. His arms felt only lukewarm against the backs of my heated legs, and felt my cheeks burning as well. I put my arms around his neck as he walked over to the picnic basket, making me squeal as he held me with one arm momentarily to grab the basket and hook it into the crook of his elbow before fully carrying me again. My fingers curled into his hair. I loved to grab that hair so much. It smoothly slid through my fingers and always felt clean and healthy. It helped me cling to him and keep us close, which I cherished more than anything else while we kissed. But this time, I careened my face into his neck, sensually closing my mouth over patches of his skin. I tasted salty sweat and inhaled his natural and musky scent deeply. Alfred was so intoxicating, and I would gladly drink him if he were a vial of poison.

The whole way back to the cabin he soaked in every ounce of my kisses. I was trying to get him to kiss me back, or even moan, but he wouldn't make a sound. The bastard was teasing me, and it was working quite well. "Al!" I whined, "You're no fun!"

He looked down at me, leering intensely and making my heart beat a little bit faster. "You won't think that after I'm done with you." Alfred mumured, his voice husky as he began to quickly trudge to the house. His words were such a damn turn on. How did he keep the flock of whores in highschool at bay?!

We finally got into the house, and I had made many more red marks on his neck. He tossed the basket on the couch, and kicked off his shoes before slipping mine off for me, his fingers working adroitly in undoing the clasps. I was about to say something when he shut me up, hungrily giving me a bruising kiss. Al let go of my legs, and my brain automatically told them to fasten around his waist. I felt the hand that used to hold my legs go under my backside, helping to hold me up while both of our tongues were desperately delving into each other's gates, flooding the opposite's harbor with an unexpected muscle. My fingers clenched and unclenched in his aurulent locks, making him groan into my mouth.

"Who's room?" He mumbled, yanking on the bottom hem of my shirt while escorting me into the hall, awaiting my answer anxiously.

"Who's do you think?" I asked, realizing that our crowns of buds had long since fallen off our heads.

"Yours?"

I wanted to roll my eyes so badly. "No, Al. Your room!"

"Oh, alright." Al muttered embarassedly, causing a cute blush to fan his cheeks before he got serious again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, kissing him once more. "I've never been more sure."

A mischievous grin crossed his lips as he continued into his room, kicking the door shut behind him although he knew it was completely unnecessary. _He probably did it out of pure habit._ I thought to myself, feeling my back press against the soft comforter when he stumbled to the foot of his enormous bed, setting me down carefully before attacking my collarbone with his mouth. My legs tightened around his torso as he stood at the end of the bed, and I ground into his crotch eagerly, feeling the hard bulge in his swimtrunks, which were no longer wet. "Am I gonna have to strip myself, _Daddy?_" I asked, my voice as quiet as a child yet as needy as the aroused woman I really was.

Alfred suddenly stopped, looking up into my eyes with his mouth shaped into a slight smile and eyebrows knit. "You're just asking for it, Maddy."

"I thought that's what I _just did._" I said, taking my hand and running my fingertips over his spine, feeling the perfectly placed dip in the middle of his back. I felt goosebumps rise on his hot skin, which I found quite ironic. "So is Daddy gonna help me, or am I going to have to undress myself?" I almost couldn't believe the words coming from my mouth; all I could think of was him. I wanted him so badly I was willing to play dirty for it.

"I'll help you with your little problem. Gladly." The American stated, reaching down and yanking my tank top up. I heard it slightly rip from him stretching it, but I didn't give it a second thought as he pulled the fabric up over my head and hastily tossed it aside. The cold air refreshed my sweaty skin, but I soon felt steam building again in my face and neck when I remembered that my bra was the only thing left on my upper body. "Wow, you sure are fancy." He added teasingly. My bra was black, crimson frills coming off the cups and a small red bow piercing the center. "Shut up, Al." I retorted, feeling a prickle of annoyance before being dragged back into my previous state.

"You know what I like the most about being in this little ol' cabin?" Al asked, reaching around and beneath my shoulderblades, undoing the perplexing clasp with little to no struggle. "We're all alone, and I can make love to you without any interruption. No cell phones, no Jehovah's witnesses banging at the door, and no noisy and intrusive neighbors asking to borrow a damn cup of sugar. Just you and I... alone and free."

He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine passionately, the sparks practically exploding between us. While we kissed, he removed my last upper article of clothing delicately, dropping it on the ground along with my shirt. I felt myself begin to involuntarily shake, and I couldn't tell if it was from adrenaline or nervousness. I took a deep breath when Alfred pulled away to take in the sight of me. "Wow..." He said, making me blush again.

"Stop staring!" I yelped, feeling myself start to harden from his examination.

Alfred looked into my eyes, his own half lidded and glazed over. "I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." He put his lips to my collarbone once more, peppering my clavicle with kisses. I groaned, putting my hands back up to his head to grab his hair. His mouth traveled to my breast at a snail's pace, and my breathing began to become more rattled as his warm tongue lapped at my areola and hardened bud, his tongue like silk against my nipple. "O-Oh God, Al..." I moaned, the new sensation exciting yet unusual. Little did I know that he was planning to do more than that.

His hands trailed along my waist, heating my curves and hips as they traveled downwards. I was so caught up in his mouth on my chest that I almost didn't realize that he was sliding my shorts and underwear off simultaneously. He was like a teenager, his impatience getting the best of him. I felt Alfred's hand grazing the inside of my thigh, and he let go of my breast with a wet pop before looking back up to me. "Should I dare to do what I want, Maddy? Or do you want something different?" He said, the toying words rolling off his tongue like they were anything but dirty.

_"Faites ce que vous voulez avec moi!"_ I spouted, my French tongue overriding my English one in the burst.

"What was that?" He asked, confused at my sudden change in dialogue.

"I... said... you can do what you want with me, Alfred." I wheezed, looking hazily into ocean blue orbs."It _is_ your birthday, after all." He simpered, desire clouded in his eyes. "Yes ma'am. Damn... you're so sexy when you speak in French like that."

When his fingers touched the sensitive flesh, my eyes fluttered shut and I brought one of my hands up to my mouth, biting lightly on the side of my thumb, my teeth digging into the nail and knuckle. Alfred's touch was so overwhelming, and as he began rubbing between my folds, I couldn't think straight. Although he was a virgin, he would have been able to convince me otherwise by the way he handily massaged me. I was getting hopelessly dizzy, and I was beginning to taste the metallic flavor blood from my thumb. A mewl finally escaped me, and Alfred gave a breathless chuckle. "What's the matter,_ darling?_ Is Daddy not doing good enough?"

Good Lord, he was even playing along with my little name game. How hellbent was he on making me go crazy?

"N-No!" I panted, needily trying to roll my hips against his hand. "I-I want you to-"

"To what, Maddy?"

"I wa-want you to _get inside me already!_" I shuddered, feeling slightly bashful for a moment at my demanding command. But Al didn't seem to mind at all, listening to my wishes and dipping one of his digits into me. I cried out, surprised at the odd feeling of his finger sliding against my damp walls. I could feel his finger moving inside me, slick with my fluids well before he curled in another one of his extremities. My moans grew louder as he worked me into a tizzy, the sensation of his palm rubbing against my pleasure spot while his fingers explored me and burrowed farther inside.

"A-AL!" I wailed, feeling like wires in my brain were snapping and trying to reattach themselves as my abdomen quivered. I felt sweat beading at my forehead, and Alfred began to quicken his gestures, enjoying my high-pitched noises and listening to them like they were the finest compositions of classical music. The next few seconds were a blur as my overcharged body writhed and convulsed, causing me to sob and clutch the sheets like they were my last hope of survival.

After watching me endlessly mewl and cry, Al removed his hand, his palms and fingers glistening with my sticky discharge. He studied his fingers closely for a moment before stretching his tongue out to taste the essence coating his hand. "Jesus, _youtastesofuckinggood._" Alfred rushed out, greedily sucking himself clean before brushing some loose hairs out of my eyes.

"Are you still up for a little bit of fun? Or do I have to stop? Cus' I _really_ don't want to." He asked, nodding his chin to his groin, where his length was becoming painfully noticeable through the trunks he wore. I bit my lip, eyeing him for a moment while he took the bun out of my hair before looking back into those deep blue eyes. The lust was still heavily shown in his irises, and his pupils constricted as he looked through his eyeglasses.

I nodded, taking off my own glasses before folding them carefully and setting them on the nightstand. He gave me a puzzled look, and I took his face in my hands. "When you make love to me I want you to be the only thing I can see. I want to focus on you, and only you." I brought my face closer to his, brushing my nose against his whilst swiping my tongue across his bottom lip. I caught a hint of my own taste, and it was, to be bluntly honest, very arousing. Alfred tried to lick my lip back, but he ended up accidentally licking my wet muscle with his own. I let out a giggle, kissing him lightly as a reassurance.

I watched as Alfred got up off me, sliding off his army green swimtrunks carefully and making me gasp, _"Oh mon Dieu..."_

"Wh-What? Is there something wrong?!" He asked, her expression growing concerned.

"N-No, Al... it's just... is it going to even _fit?_"

He was a relatively good size I suppose, but since I was new at this I didn't really know. Thinking about Alfred united with me so intimately was thrilling yet scary as hell. Honestly, if he would have had three inches I would have thought he was huge. Inexperience sucked. All I remembered from my Senior health class was that a vagina couldn't even hold more than six inches or so. I couldn't even tell what he was, but it sure seemed like more than six!

Well, I was always more accustomed to the metric system anyhow.

"I-I think so?"

Just looking at him was creating the throbbing sensation again, and I threw my head back onto the bed, giving a frustrated groan. "Come on, Daddy! I'm going crazy waiting for you!" I could tell now that my sadistically themed taunting was turning him on as I looked back down at him. "Please?" I asked, pouting my kiss-bruised bottom lip and spreading my legs apart, fully displaying myself to him. You could see the last shred of willpower he had snap like a frail twig under a hiker's boot. Alfred practically jumped on top of me, and was now looming over me, pressing his lips to mine. "Hell yeah, baby. You can always count on me." He growled, his hand traveling to my ass and squeezing harshly. I yelped, and Alfred slid his hand up to the underpart of my knee, carefully pushing my leg to loosely wrap around his waist. I followed, automatically doing the same with the opposite leg. My calves burned against his torso, and my breathing tethered as I felt his tip rest against me. He bent over my body, resting his forearm next to my head and cupping the other to my cheek. "I'll go slowly, alright? I don't wanna hurt you."

I nodded, putting my arms under his and resting my hands on his back, bracing myself mentally for him. He kissed me gingerly before pressing in slowly, causing me to dig my nails into his bare shoulderblades. The farther in he went the more full I felt, bringing forth my needy mewls and squirming. Alfred pressed his forehead to mine, and hissed when he was fully inside. "Shit, Maddy. You're so tight."

I kissed him again while he paused, waiting for me to get used to the feeling. "P-please keep going." I panted, trying to grind against him, which made him groan. "Of course, my angel." He replied, a throaty undertone in his voice.

He pulled out before slamming back home, causing me to scream. "A-Al! B-Baise!" My core felt like it was on fire as he quickened his pace, mercilessly ripping screams of ecstasy from my throat until it was raw. My nails broke the skin on his back, and in the heat of pure pleasure I dragged them down, causing blood to dot his flesh and build up on the edges of my nails. Every few times, just to torture me further, he would go extra slow, making his shaft feel like it were never going to end. My eyes would shut and my mouth would part silently as I savored the feeling, showing him that I actually liked it and assuring him it did everything but hurt.

"You know what else I love about this cabin?" Al moaned. "The fact that I can make you scream without a single soul here to think I was murdering you." He stopped for a moment to move his hands to my hips and lift my torso straight up off the bed, digging his fingers into my sides. "You're mine, Maddy. I don't give a shit that that one bastard has touched your perfect body so horribly, I just want to be the only one who can _now_. I won't let anyone treat you so badly ever again, or they'll have broken teeth and a slit throat. I'll protect you and keep you from harm forever as long as you're mine, which _will_ be forever if I have anything to say about it."

He rammed me again, and since my hands were no longer able to grip his back, I had to knot my fingers in the sheets to hold myself. Alfred thrusted again, causing my heavy breasts to bounce from the rhythm. "Do I have to prove any more that you're mine, Maddy?"

"N-No! I'm yours!" I cried, wanting more of him until I couldn't handle it any longer. "Please! I want you! I want more!" I felt like such a dirty whore begging him like that, but my want for him turned into a desperate need in the blink of an eye.

"Ah, I see my darling is a little greedy." He snickered, pumping himself back into me, stretching my insides and scattering my thoughts. I had no idea that horny Alfred would be this dominating and hot, and I couldn't tell if my name calling was the trigger. As Al drove himself forward, my shoulderblades grated into the fabric beneath me, unnoticeably burning and chafing my skin. My weakening thighs crushed his waist as I watched his face, stars spotting my eyelids every time I blinked. I examined his eyebrows arching as he worked himself, and I could tell that his release was nearing by the look in his handsome pools of aqua.

"Please come in me, Al! I want you to give me so much that I can't take it! _Pleasepleaseplease!_" I screeched, helping him along while sensing another discharge of my own coming closer, my internal body temperature seeming to skyrocket. My limp hands made their way to my hips, and I intertwined his fingers with my own, locking eyes with the ceiling as I cried out, feeling my fluids rushing down my lower half and wetting the fabric beneath me as I practically sang to the Lord above. It felt so pleasurable to hear the wet sounds of our bodies meeting, knowing he was inside of me and had all of the control over my very being. He was the President, and I the Vice; he was the director, and I the producer. Alfred was my leader, lover, and closest friend all in one amazing and trustworthy man, and for a moment I wondered how I was so lucky to meet a dork in a bar that day in what seemed to be so many weeks ago.

"Ah...Ah! Maddy-" He sang out, his voice strident as he gripped my hips impossibly tighter, fingers pressing so harshly into my flesh that I thought he was going to leave permanent imprints. I knew what he was trying to say even though his teeth were now gritted, his golden hair stuck to his damp forehead. The only things heard were our frantic breathes and heartbeats as he let himself come undone, filling me with so much of his hot seed that I felt it dripping out my opening and onto the bed to mingle with my own fresh release.

After a few moments of regaining our thoughts, Alfred collapsed next to me on the bed, panting heavily and pulling me close to him. My bare chest rubbed against his, and I could feel his heart racing faster than Usain Bolt in an Olympic event. He rested a large hand on the back of my head, holding me still as he went in for a sweet kiss. "I love you so much, Maddy. You mean so much to me." He spoke softly, massaging my scalp with the tips of his fingers relaxingly.

I nodded tiredly, kissing his cheek and giving him a weak smile as I felt his heart begin to slow down to a safe pace. "I love you too, Al. So very much."

...

She was so lovely, her eyes a deeper shade of their normal amethyst and cheeks flushed red. I pressed my nose to hers, nuzzling her lovingly and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Maddy shifted in my arms, and I noticed how hot and sticky her skin was. Just touching her delicate surface burned my fingers.

Quietly, I got off the bed and went into the bathroom, grabbing a towel before coming back. With the cloth slung over my shoulder, I picked Maddy up off the bed, resting her head on my collarbone and cradling her. "What're you doing, Al?" She asked, her tone sober and relaxed. I just continued through the hall and going into the kitchen. "I'm going to take care of my girl."

I carried her out into the backyard through the backdoor, looking at the sky and judging it to be a little past suppertime. The grass under my feet felt odd as I walked to the hot spring, wiggling the towel off of my arm and letting it fall onto the ground in an untidy pile. I slowly got into the water with her in my arms until I cautiously lowered her in, guiding her to stand up with me as she groaned, the heat making her skin redden. "Damn it, this burns, Al!"

I chuckled, grabbing a washcloth left behind from a pervious washing and a bottle of bodywash. "Shh, my precious Madeleine. Just let me do my job, alright?"

And with that, she let me without putting up a fight.

I tenderly washed her body off, scrubbing gently on her shoulders and back, making circular motions and watching as the bubbles swirled. The scent of roses and honey surrounded us, and she inhaled deeply, enjoying the flowery smell before it faded. I cupped my hands together, letting the hot water flood into my palms before I brought it up to her shoulders, tipping the liquid onto her and watching as the suds rushed down her back, covering her spine before hitting the rest of the hot water.

I repeated the process once again and I did so until the bodywash was no longer there. I was about to turn her around when I noticed thin pink lines scattered along her upper back and neck, highlighted from the steam of the water. I brought my fingers to the fine lines, tracing over them thoughtfully and making Maddy shiver from my light touch. "What are these, Maddy?" I spoke lowly, feeling her muscles tense.

"T-They're from... they're from..."

She took a deep breath, her rattling lungs able to be felt through her back. "They're from that one night when I was seventeen." Maddy mumbled, grabbing the washcloth from me as she turned, keeping her eyes low. "Turn around, Al."

"No, I'm washing you-"

"Just for a minute, Al!"

"Why?"

Her cheeks blushed a deep shade of magenta as she nipped her bottom lip, her gaze trailing over my abs slowly. "I think I accidentally scratched up your back..."

I was ready to protest when sharp burns stung me. The flesh felt rough when I tried to feel my back, and I flinched. I sheepishly looked at her before turning around. "Could you for a minute, please?"

Maddy quietly washed my back, using my technique of rubbing in small circular motions, and I felt the alcohol in the mixture seeping into each tally-like mark. The radiating pain created a mental picture of my opposite side for me until the stinging began to fade. "Hey, Al?"

"Yeah, Maddy?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I glanced over my shoulder, her serious face becoming more noticeable. "Of course. What is it?"

I heard her begin to cup water into her small hands, pouring it onto my shoulders. "Do you think this fate, or is it just luck?"

_Huh?_

"What do you mean?" I said, feeling more water dribble down my shoulders.

"Do you think we met out of pure chance, or were we meant to be? I mean, at first I was wary of you, but now I'm begging you to please me when we're in bed! I thought I was going to have a little hitchhiker that needed help with everything, but now you're my second half, and I feel... happy. I wanted to know what you thought." Maddy said, rubbing a spot on my shoulderblade with the cloth. I paused, taking in her words and thinking deeply before replying.

"I think in certain cases things might just happen, but I believe meeting you was no chance." I said, turning back around and grabbing her bare hip with one hand, pulling her against me and grasping her chin with the other, tilting her eyes to look into my own. "There's no way that this wasn't supposed to happen. If it weren't, then my heart wouldn't skip a beat every time your hand touches mine and my brain wouldn't scream at me to kiss you and shower you in compliments every time you walked past me. I think that's what love really is. It's feeling a passion so strong that everything the other person does with you makes you want to do cartwheels; May it be as simple as holding hands or as intimate as trusting them with your body. That's my answer, Maddy. I think it was written in the stars that we would run into each other, though our pasts never warned us of such a wonderful encounter that was to come."

Maddy was speechless, the washcloth clutched in her hand as she searched my eyes. "I-I think that too, Al..." She finally stammered, tears brimming her violet gems. "I just... wow..."

"Why 'wow'?" I asked, rubbing her side delicately with my thumb.

"You just... you're a beautiful speaker, Al."

"Thank you, but it's all true. Every last word." I told her before capturing her lips. When I pulled myself away, I took the rag gently from her hands and put more soap on it, washing her front in a non-sexual way. Yes, I looked at her chest, but I didn't focus on it like it were the only thing. She didn't think of it as sensual either, silent as I washed her down, being careful around her breasts as not to drive her into being horny again, although I did make her blush. God, her body was far beyond perfect, like she was hand-sculpted to please the eye. Her collarbone protruded just the right amount from her neck, and perfect for kissing on and nibbling at. Maddy's torso was proportioned to a T, her curves generous and legs unbelievably shapely and long, which drove me wild. Her breasts were a little over normal size, but not so large that you would think she were Ukrainian or had a boob job, and she was blessed with an amazing derrière that was rounded like that of a goddess. She was the whole package: Beautiful, smart, funny, cocky, sexy, and mysterious all wrapped up and held together with a bow.

After I was done washing her, I led her out of the bath water, rubbing her down with the towel before wrapping her in it and picking her back up. "Thank you, Al." She whispered, rubbing her cheek against my shoulder as I brought her back inside.

Maddy wanted to dress herself, so I set her down, watching her toes curl against the cold wooden floor. As she walked, I couldn't help but grin as I watched the way her legs stiffly carried her. From the looks of it, she was gonna have some trouble sitting down, and a splice of pride rang in my mind for a moment before her bottom peaking out from the short towel consumed my attention. At that moment I had a memory of my father surface.

_"Alfred! Pay attention!" My father said, his green eyes burning with aggravation. "How am I going to convince you to pay attention, Alfred? You need to learn to learn to play the piano!"_

_"But why, Dad?" I said, my young blue eyes drooping with disappointment. All I had done was look out the window to watch a woman and her poodle strut by, but my father thought I was not focusing on my playing enough as I did so._

_"Because all you do is play with those wooden soldiers I made you! And that fake rifle, too! You either need to go outside and make some friends or you need to learn a useful skill. Now, play!"_

_I groaned, placing my small hands on the dreaded keys. "Play what?"_

_"Für Elise. I wish you would act like this all the time when I taught you, boy."_

I blinked back to the present, looking away from her backside feeling a hint of shame. My father may be harsh, but he was also truthful. I really did have a hard time staying on track when it came to focusing, and that's why ended up saying to hell with it and going outside to find some friends. I guess that's why her piano playing astonished me; she had the ability to focus on the music with a passion.

I slipped on a pair of boxers and went into her room to find her already in bed. When I got into the bed with her, her back rested against my chest, the fabric of her red nightgown soft and cool against my hot skin. She let out a content sigh as I moved her hair to the side to press my lips to the base of her neck. "I love you, Maddy." I yawned, slipping my arms around her loosely. "Love you too, Al." Maddy murmured. "I'm so damn tired..."

I smiled, kissing her behind her ear. "Go to sleep then, Maddy."

I didn't receive a reply, and I heard her light snoring begin.

_She's so adorable._ I thought, inhaling the scent of her golden locks before I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

**OK OMG**

**THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT TO BE 8,800 WORDS LONG**

**I DID NOT PLAN THAT**

**Well whatever lolol**

**Today was my last day of school and it's sorta sad hehehe. I'm gonna miss my teacherrrs**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the awfully written smoot-noot China and Canada lolol**

**~Meg**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mis·take /məˈstāk/**

_Noun_

_Defined as an action or judgment that is misguided or wrong._

_Synonyms include:_

_error, fault, inaccuracy, omission, slip, blunder, miscalculation, misunderstanding, oversight, misinterpretation, gaffe, & faux pas,_

* * *

Today was the day we were leaving the cabin to begin our journey to Seattle once again. I packed my backpack back up with my clothes and other supplies, and she did the same.

Once our belongings were put into the car, I shut the trunk and sighed, looking to Maddy, whose arms were crossed over her chest as she looked back at the house. "I'm gonna miss it here." She said, her eyes tracing over the whole wooden structure, soaking in every detail one last time. The early morning air was thick with the scent of dew, and mist dotted the green grass. The sun was only halfway up, and I wished for a moment that it would swing into reverse and turn back time so that we could relive the previous night.

"I know you will. I will too." I replied, putting my arm around her and pulling her into my side, resting my cheek on her head. "We had our first kiss here, our first 'I love you', and we lost our innocence to each other here. How could we not feel bad about leaving such a special place?"

Maddy dug the heels of her boots in the grass, ripping blades out of the earth and grinding against the dirt. "I know... I just feel bad about leaving."

"Don't feel too bad. Here, I've got an idea!"

I let go of her, swinging the trunk open and digging into my bag, only to pull out a familiar Polaroid before shutting it again. Maddy giggled as I put my arm back around her, our back facing the house, the warmth of the rising sun creeping through the fabric of our clothes. I lifted the camera up, giving her no warning as I turned my head to kiss her cheek softly, listening to the click of the lense and feeling her skin heat up against my lips.

As the picture developed, she huffed at me, taking off her beret to readjust her ponytails. "You think you can just kiss me whenever you feel like it you jerk!"

"Well, you are mine. You admitted it yourself."

Maddy blushed furiously, snapping the hair-tie on the finished ponytail before her expression relaxed, her hands traveling to rest on her hips. "Yeah, I guess I did. But..."

I arced an eyebrow, setting the still-developing picture up on the hood of the car along with the camera. "What do you mean 'but'?"

"But..." She said again, resting her hands on my shoulders. _"You also belong to me..."_

Before I could blink, Maddy harshly shoved me against the trunk of the car, the windshield flat and cold on my back as she pressed her own body against me, trapping me between her and the automobile. A rush of air burst from my lungs from impact, and she saw this as her chance to press her lips to mine. I could barely breathe, but the feeling of her tongue exploring my mouth was too distracting for me to care. I had never let her explore my mouth before when we kissed, and that was one Hell of a mistake on my part. The tip of her tongue traced over the roof of my mouth, feeling every ridge before gliding back up to my teeth. She bit at my bottom lip before pulling away, and I wanted to beg her to continue although I would have looked totally stupid and submissive.

"Do I have to prove that your mine, Al?" She asked, her eyes locked with mine and a smile on her face. I shook my head, drinking in the sweet oxygen like it was a drug. "N-No... no you don't. I'm yours if you're mine, that's a given."

"That's what I thought, darling." Maddy whispered, placing a quick kiss on my neck before backing away and giving me a wink while grabbing her beret and placing it back on her head. "Isn't it about time we go?"

"Yeah, but first we have to look at our little picture, don't we?" I asked, my mind still foggy as I picked the picture back up off the roof of the car and glanced at it. The sunshine made our golden hair glitter, and I examined her facial expression from my surprise peck on the cheek. Her mouth was just the slightest bit ajar, and her cheeks were barely tinged with the color of a rose.

"God," I mumbled. "It's simply _impossible_ for you to take a bad picture."

"Let me see that!" She yelped, snatching the photo from my fingers and examining it herself. At first, she looked upset, but then her eyes lightened up and she smiled. "I actually like this one."

"You should like any picture you take. You look good in every one." I replied, opening the trunk again and unzipping my bag. Maddy stood next to me and watched as I pulled a small book out of one of the inside pockets. "What's that?" She asked, holding the bottom corners between her fingertips and peering over my shoulder.

I motioned for the object she held, and she placed it in my hand delicately as I flipped open the book. "It's a photo album. I found it in my closet while I was packing, so I put the photo we took before in here." I pointed to the photo of us in her room before we went to bed, my finger resting between our heads. "See?"

I slid the new photo into the smooth transparent pocket next to the other one, and I then closed the book to put it back into my bag. "We need to fill that up with pictures, don't we?"

"We surely do." Maddy giggled, glancing at the house one last time before hopping into the car. I got in with her, starting the engine and shutting the door. "Let's go to Washington!"

...

As Maddy napped, my mind began to wander. I tried to stop it from happening by playing some music, but even songs like "Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars and "Comatose" by Skillet could not make my brain shut up. The music was like an annoying buzz in the back of my mind that constantly hummed.

My mind was fixed on the thought of getting to Seattle and having everything there be destroyed. Maddy would be devastated that we traveled all the way there for nothing, and I would be more than pissed. I hoped to God that our only hope of getting to Europe was going to be there without any problems. My fingers tightened unconsciously around the steering wheel, pressing into the rough black leather as the music seemed to drone on. I could only imagine Maddy's eyes if we found out we couldn't get there: dull and full of despair. I hadn't seen her like that before, and I did not plan on witnessing it any time soon.

My train of thought screeched to an abrupt halt when the gas tank symbol on the dashboard began to blink red. Upon closer inspection, I realized that the gas tank was close to burning up it's last ounce of fuel. "Fuck..." I muttered, driving for another minute before going, "Oh, Madeleine!"

Maddy stirred, blinking slowly and sitting up straight. "Wha...?"

"We're almost out of fuel." I said, tapping the glass over the blinking button. "Got any hot ideas?"

"Umm..." She yawned, glancing around the empty highway surrounding us. "Why don't we check in some of these abandoned cars? Perhaps they'll have a canister of gasoline, and even if they don't we can just siphon it out into the canister we have in the back."

"Babe, you're a genius." I grinned, stopping the car on the side of the road before kissing her cheek. "One of the many reasons I love you!"

"Be quiet, you!"

I chuckled, grabbing my gun and getting out of the car. Maddy got out as well and came to my side, her white military coat seeming foreign on her as she approached. "Come on, Al. We've got gas to find!"

...

I started with a green SUV a couple hundred yards away from our own, being careful of the broken glass that was shattered beneath my feet while checking the fuel content.

_Damn it, it's as dry as a bone!_

Standing, I cupped my hands around my mouth to shout to Alfred across the way. "Nothing in this one, Al!"

"Okay! Just keep looking!" He yelled back. I only saw the top of his head as he knelt behind a broken concrete divider to check a red Honda Civic that wasn't too far from our own car for gas. I turned on my heel, still being wary of the broken glass that littered the asphalt as I walked. There were very few cars on this stretch of road, making it seem like a forsaken place where no one would dare trek in fear of losing their life. However, I was not one to submit to such a silly feeling.

Ahead there was an ugly pea green station wagon that was probably the atrocity of the neighborhood it belonged to, and I listened only to the sound of my heels clicking on the pavement as I approached. My footfalls seemed to echo in the empty street, fading in my mind as I opened the gas lid, sniffing and peering inside. I couldn't see anything, so I pushed the car back and forth a few times, listening for a sloshing noise. The sound of leftover liquid was music to my ears, but before I could call out to Alfred, I heard the crunch of rubble behind me.

I stood up and swung around to see a woman with long platinum hair only a few feet away from me, a knife tightly in her grasp. She went to slice at me, but I ducked out of the way, resisting the desire to cover my ears as her blade squealed against the hideous car's side, peeling off paint and engraving a permanent scar on the exterior.

_"Die, suka!"_ She screeched, her blonde locks like fire behind her as she swung down at me, the blade barely missing the edge of my nose as I rolled away. I went to grab for my gun, but she lunged at me, knocking it out of my hand to fall to the ground. I felt rocks digging into my back through my coat, tips of jagged stones piercing my skin. Now was definitely not the time for acupuncture.

My gloved hands went to scalp, and I haphazardly hooked my fingers into the strands. Before I yanked, I looked into her dull blue eyes, which were full of anger and murderous intent. I abruptly pulled her head down, lifting my knee up to meet her jaw. She only yelped, but the distracting pain gave me the chance to bring my other knee up to her stomach. I huffed, lifting my legs and sending her toppling behind me in a mess of hair and hopefully teeth. I took a quick breath before standing up, feeling dizzy and very disoriented. My stomach began to churn, and I went to deliver a final blow, but she was already on it. My back was to her, and she pulled at my ankle, making me fall on my stomach, my hands and knees scraping against the pebbles and debris.

"Agh!" I screamed, feeling her climb onto my back and tug at my ponytail. She eased up for a moment, and I saw my chance. "A-Al! A-"

_"ALFRED!"_ I wailed. A rip of pure pain sliced through my shoulder, digging into my flesh and bones. She gripped the blade's handle, cackling and twisting it slowly. I hollered and shrieked, tears rushing out of my eyes and onto the pavement. _"A-ALFRED! H-HELP!"_ I cried, feeling the thick blood rush across my back and seep into my white coat, dying it crimson. My fingers grabbed at the cracks in the road, and I could tell my knuckles were white and my skin was taut under my leather gloves.

_What are you doing? You're so damn weak! Get this Russian bitch off you and knock her ass out! You don't need Alfred to save your sorry behind!_

_"Ciarpieć vas dzieŭka!"_ The woman yelled to my deafness, not knowing how caught up I was in the pain. I could've given less than a rat's ass about her words.

Despite telling myself so often that I didn't need him, I really did this time. I could feel the energy draining out of my body like someone flipped my adrenaline switch.

_I need him!_

I was on the verge of passing out when a gunshot brought me back. I was suffering so much that I didn't even hear him come to my rescue. He shot the girl that was on me without thinking twice, and he kicked her now motionless body off of me.

"-addy! Maddy! Oh my God Maddy talk to me!" He panted, picking me up after I didn't respond. I opened my lips, but no sound would come out. I wanted to tell him how grateful I was he came and how much I needed him, but all I could do was silently cry at the agonizing wound in my shoulder. He held me in his arms, and my hands clutched his stiff shoulders like they were the only thing connecting me to him. Alfred's hand clutched the back of my head, and as he rushed back to the car, he tried to console me. "Shhh... Shh, Maddy. Don't worry baby, I've got you. It's gonna be alright."

I shook in his arms, the pain writhing through my entire body as though the wound was a central pulse. My breaths became labored, and when I blinked the world spun around me. No matter how much oxygen I took in, it was never enough. It seemed that it took ages to reach the car, and by the time we got there Alfred was wincing from my tight grip on his neck. He popped the trunk open and sat me down gently, my legs limply dangling off the back as I grabbed at my shoulder. "Maddy... shh... shh... sweetie listen to me." He said gently, putting his forehead to mine and holding my face. Alfred's thumbs brushed tears off my cheeks, his touch warm and calming as he looked into my panicked eyes.

"Maddy, I need you to breathe, alright? I need to get this coat off of you first. Take a deep breath."

I obeyed him, sucking in the humid July air and holding it in after I filled my lungs. He quickly unbuttoned my coat, and swiftly slipped my arms out of the sleeves. When he set it down beside me, I looked out of the corner of my eye only to see red. Blood was definitely an option for dyeing your favorite white coat. "Maddy, I have to undo this black dress in the front and pull it down too, okay? I'll go nice and slow so it doesn't hurt as much."

Al did as he said, unbuttoning by dress and pulling it down. I hissed, feeling the fabric peel from my wound. He profusely apologized while grabbing for the first aid kit, and cleaning up my wound. "Damn, that Belarusian bitch got you really good."

_So that's what she was. I wouldn't have guessed._

I yelped a few times as he stitched me up, the numbing agent he used barely working to dull the pain. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" He told me as I tensed up from the disinfecting alcohol he dabbed on my shoulder. After he was done wrapping a bandage under my arm and over my shoulder, Alfred buttoned my dress back up and sewed up the rip in the back. I stayed silent the whole time, and he picked me back up after putting the supplies away. "Feeling any better?"

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Al." I murmured, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much." He had no idea how grateful I was that he came for me. On one hand, I felt so helpless, but on the other hand I felt so cared for. If he didn't love me then he would have left me there to die at the hands of that crazy and defensive woman. _"I love you so much, Alfred!"_ I sobbed, my tears sliding off my cheeks and dropping onto his shirt from a mix of my pain and fear. I could have easily died if Alfred hadn't come when he did. I was praying to the Lord above and thanking him silently for letting me live. I knew that Alfred would be the kind of person to not go on with the journey if I died. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let him abandon his own safety and happiness for me.

"I love you too Maddy, but you don't need to cry anymore. You're all patched up and you're safe. That's all that matters now, right?"

I nodded, burying my face into his chest and sniffling. "C-Can I lie down in the back, please?" Alfred replied with a ginger kiss to the crown of my head. "Of course you can. I want you to sleep back there, okay?"

"I will..." I said, clenching my eyes shut. The world was beginning to spin too fast for me to handle, and my stomach was flipping and knotting like I had food poisoning.

_God, just kill me now._

Alfred didn't even get the chance to open the car door before my eyes relaxed and I let unconsciousness consume me whole.

* * *

**Helloo**

**Ok sorry this chapter was late. I had stuff to do yesterday and I was also not done with like a paragraph of this thing. This was probably the hardest part to write because I had really no idea what I was going to do in this specific point of the story. I really needed to think about this more, but noooo my brain's like "Hey let's think of the smut, blah blah blah, and other main parts!"**

**As always, thanks brain.**

**~Meg**


End file.
